Time Changes People
by LeaD
Summary: She was made fun of because she was a litlle on the heavy side and she admired her bestfriend for it. When she didn't think her emotions could take anymore hurt her parents were killed and she was sent to earth. She comes back hoping to finally have th h
1. Cruel words.

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I know this fic seems to support the fact that one should be slender to get people to like you.. well to be honest that's shit too so [plain and simple this is fiction and doesn't lay anywhere near  my beliefs in life.

        She sighed as she looked up at the buildings of Peacecraft Academy. Why her mother made her come to this school was beyond her, she could go to a regular Jr. High and a regular highschool when she graduated from eighth grade this year. She was constantly tormented and picked on, at this school, for various reasons one being because she was on the heavy side. Hell that was even an understatement. She was fat.. she couldn't even wear the school uniform because they didn't have her size. She always went home and cried because they were so mean to her. The  boys would pretend to be interested in her and then embarrass her completely by saying something like 'who could like a cow like you??' 

        All but one guy at least. He was a complete gentleman with the kindest hear there was and even though it was hurting his reputation by being her friend he never really cared. He was more worried about her self esteem and whether she would hurt herself more then anything. Hell even one of his friends tormented her on a daily basis, when he was aound the populars of course outside of school he was nice to her but in the end she wasn't sure if she could trust his friendship to her because he was playing both sides. She walked in the class and all the stifled laughter began. She lowered her head and sat in  her seat. Just then her chair collapsed underneath her and she fell on the floor and blinked.

"I told you her fat ass would break it one day!!" The scream of Duo Maxwell rang through the air. Usagi looked at the chair and realized everything had been unscrewed and set lighly so it would be easy to break.. even the petit form of Releana Peacecraft could easily break the chair. The sound of laughter became a faint buzz to her. They soon began screaming out the name they called her all the time… 'Blimpie'

"Duo.. That was mean!!" His gentle voice came from the doorway of the classroom and the clas quieted. It's usually one thing to mess with the richest boy in the universe but to piss him off was another. He was psychotic when he was furious.

"I was just having a little fun with Blimpie." Duo said earning a hard glare from the usual quiet boy. He walked over to the girl who was not sitting on the floor surrounded by broken  pieces of her desk.

"Are you okay??" He asked gently.

"Fine, Quatre." She looked up hime with her crystalline blue eyes shining over with admiration. She sighed gently as the teacher came in and began yelling at the class for torturing her again and that only added to what more torture she would get later. The rest of the day was a blur. She only remembered sitting at lunch picking her food and the bitch of the school walked up to her and sat at the table she sat at alone.

"Why don't you ever listen to my wanings, Usagi.. err Blimpie!!"

"What warnings might those be Mina??"

"Stay the hell away from Quatre. He's mine."

"You can't tell me what to do!!" Usagi looked up at the girl that ha dit bad for her best friend.

"Listen, Everyone knows about your little crush on him, but get it through all that fat to your little brain. You'll never have him. HE on ly hangs around you because he pities you. I mean look at you and look at me I've got looks, popularity, brains and a body. You've got fat!! Catch my drift."

"Yeah I catch your drift you're a stuck up spoiled bitch." Usagi mushed her face into her tray off food and walked away. On her way out of the Cafceteria someone tripped her and the group next to her shok the tables and chairs and stuff as if in an earthquake, missing the sound of material ripping.

"I-Ididn't know we got Earthquakes in space!!!" A dark haired girl, part of Mina's clique, name Rei Hino screeched.

"No!! Wait that's just Usagi." Chad Rei's boyfriend said. Usagi stayed on the ground knowing she had tore her  pants when she fell. She finally got up making the group of Populars laugh harder seeing the torn material, Quatre held up his jacket trying to help her out, but the taunting continued.

"You'll need a parachute to cover that tear, Winner!!"  Mina said laughing despite the fact her face was covered with food.

"It's okay Quatre.. go back to your friends." Usagi said walking out of the cafeteria. Quatre glared at Mina who stopped her laughing.

"Come on, Quatre.. she's an easy target. You can't tell me you haven't tried to pick on her in secret." Quatre sighed and walked away.

"Smooth Aino." Rei said. "I'm sure he'll fall for you now."

"He will. Once we break Usagi's spirit and she finally leaves him alone."

"Usagi!!" Quatre called after the girl who was leaning against a few lockers wiping her tears away, but only to have more fall.

"Just go away!!" She screamed at him.

"you know I won't go." He said.

"You should. The kids will only make fun of you too!!" She said referring to those who  were just making fun of her.

"And if they do??" he said.

"Quatre. You're popular, rich, nice and funny. People will only look at the fact that you're my friend and all of that will be over looked. So just save yourself the trouble and go away!!" She said.

"Usagi.. How long have we been friends??"

"Since the first grade… Seven and a half years."

"Seven an a half years is a long time." He said. 

"Yeah and for four and a half years they've tormented me about my weight. Everyday I would think they would grow tired of doing this to me but they never do." She said taking the tissue from her.

"I'll always be here for you..  you and me are best friends forever." He said and the words stung her a bit.

"Forever.." She repeated with tears streaming down her face.  He hugged her gently and she let him  hold her despite the embarassment of her size.

"Sorry.." The gentle voice of Releana Peacecraft sounded interupting the two. "But Usagi, I have to talk to you." Her voice was gentle and full of worry. "Your parents were just  in a car crash and they have been rushed to the hospital." She said. "They say they have a chance at making it but they are slim… If you wish to go see them you can go.."

"No.." Usagi said. "I'll stay. I'm sure things will be fine and.. I could always go right after last period since there are only two more classes." She said. 

"If that's what you wish." Releana said as the bell rang.

"Yes." Usagi  said. She and Quatre went back into the now empty cafeteria and gathered their stuff and made their way to Music class. That class seemed to be a blur as well as the next class.. the only thing she remembered was when the bell rang signaling the end of the day Releana had approached her again. "Did you receive any updates on my  parents??" Usagi said noticing the heartbroken look upon her face.

"Yes, I did." Releana said knowing the news would crush the girl.

*~*~*~*~

          A Few weeks later Usagi was on a shuttle crying her eyes out. She could still see her friend at the space port waving good-bye to her still. The thought of leaving him behind tore her heart to even smaller pieces than accepting her parents' death had. She had fallen for him a  year ago when he stuck up for her when the other kids tormented her. She looked out the window again and he was still there looking like his whole world was shattered just then.

_"I'll be back Quatre. I promise."_ She thought gently and the shuttle took off taking her to America to  live with her race car driving sister and violinist sister-in-law. She kissed the  necklac ehe had given her for her birthday not too long ago and vowed to come back  to the Cinq Kingdom as a new  person.

** *

I  hope you  people have enjoyed this much of the fic although  it was a bit fast moving. So please Review.. ja!!


	2. The beginning of seperation and changes

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I know this fic seems to support the fact that one should be slender to get people to like you.. well to be honest that's shit too so plain and simple this is fiction and doesn't lay anywhere near  my beliefs in life.

        She stared at the person she saw in the mirror. Her face was puffy and red from the tears she thought would never cease. The taunts of the other kids still rang fresh in her mind, not to mention she still wishes to have her parents well and alive. She closed her eyes and still felt his arms around her trying his best to take her hurt away and make things better for her. Sure she was slightly embarrassed to  have him hold her like he did all the time but she let him because he would stick by her side even when she thought he wouldn't. 

    She slowly raised a hand up to the mirror and touched the glass trying to envision  herself in  his arms forever. What she saw was only wishful to her. She saw herself.. as a thinner girl in his arm. He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear making her sigh with contentment. But a simple blink of her eyes made realize it won't happen because she'll be fat for all time. She raised her fist ready to shatter the mirror.

"Don't do that..  not only will you slice up your knuckles you'll get seven years of bad luck." The Voice of her Sister-in-law rang out to her ears.

"Oh well.. maybe I'll get hit by a car and die." She replied.

"Do you really think that would happen??"

"No.. I'd probably break the car and be perfectly fine." She said.

"No, I doubt that would happen, Serena" Michelle set down a tray of food in front of her. Michelle took the mirror and left the room. She came back moments later empty handed.

"I thought I had asked you to  not call me Serena."

"Why?? It's your given name, Usagi is your middle name."

"But nobody calls me Serena, Even my old teachers had come accustomed to calling me Usagi."

"But not your teachers here. They'll call you Serena." Michelle said watching her pick at the food.

"I don't see why you and Amara eat this health stuff. I'll eternally be fat so…"

"Stop right there.." Michelle cut her off. "That is another reason I've decided to call you by your given name. From what you've told me.. the name Usagi has too many bad memories. So what I've decided to do WITH Amara's help is that I'll home school you and Amara will help you change how you look."

"That will take a miracle." 

"Well, Miracles do happen to people who try to make them happen." Michelle said. "Please just give it some thought.." She said leaving.

"Quatre!!!!" Mina approached the boy who has been prertty depressed since Usagi had left. Apparently he hadn't heard her because she had called out his name a second time. "Quatre!!" She stopped in front of him.

"… yes??" He hesitated to answer her, he still hadn't looked at her face. He was looking at the ground with the feeling of emptiness inside his body.

"I  uhmm..  Do you want to uh.." She hesitated. A glance at her friends  gave her an extra push to try again. "Do you want to go to the movies with me. I mean not just me but with Rei and Chad and Lita and Ken, you know the whole group uh.."

"I'm  busy.. One of my older sisters wants to spend some quality time with the brother she never had a chance to get to   know yet." He said telling the truth.

"Is it true you have Twenty-nine sisters??" She asked in wonder.

"Yes.. all of  us have the same father just different mothers, now are you done??" He noticed Rashid standing by the limo waiting for him.

"Uhmm.. I guess maybe we could hang out some other time."

"Maybe" he gave her an empty answer and walked off to the limo. As soon as he was inside he let out a long sigh, a long heartfelt sigh.

"How was school, Master Quatre??" Rashid asked.

"It was alright." He said turning his blue eyes to the window watching everything go by as a blur.

"Just alright?? Nothing interesting happened??"

"Not really." Came his empty reply. He went inside his house and saw five of the siters her knew watchign t.v.

"Hi Quatre!!" All five girls said reminding him of that  old show.. Charlie's Angels.

"Hi…" He said and stalked up to his room. The five girls tore their attention away from the t.v. and watched their brother go upstairs. As soon as he got there he plopped down on his bed. He had twenty minutes to change out of his uniform before his sister came. During fifteen of those minutes he would be moping still. 

          He missed Usagi to no end. He stayed with her the entire time when she heard about her parents' death. He stayed the night over her house trying to help her cope with things and go through the funeral and everything. He held her when she cried and made her smile from time to time. He felt needed when she was around, like he had meaning in his life. He had a reason to hold her, to spend time with her, to give her gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks without confessing the way he felt about her.

          Yeah he was practically in love with her, but he could never tell her that because she would think he turned on  her to be with the populars and mess with her feelings. She was always so self conscious about how she looked because of her weight, but when he was with her he forgot about  her physical form and just saw the sweet and gentle girl she was, and when   he held her there were time she pushed him away and made some sour joke about her weight, but he never thought of her in that sense. To  him she was just a giant teddy   bear one he would take care of and cuddle with for all time. Another glance at the clock told him that he should be getting ready for one of his older sisters named Carla. He got up and changed his clothes. Within moments the sister he had been awaiting had come.

"God I have never ran so much!!!" Serena plopped down on her bed tired. She felt her muscles already starting to ache.

"There's more to come though." Amara smirked from the doorway. "But you did good for your first day."

"I just kept thinking how much I wanted to show those stupid kids from school and the mean name they had given me." She rolled over to her side.

"That's good motivation." Amara said gently while trying to not get upset from what her little sister had told her. "But you really should stretch now or you're muscles will tighten up and it'll hurt more." Serena stood up and looked at the empty place on the wall where her full length mirror had been and a head mirror was.

"Why did Michelle do that??" She asked stretching out her arms.

"It's always best you don't judge yourself. You over do it and bring harm to yourself." Amara said.

"I'm sure…" Serena sighed and sat on her bed. She laid on her back as Amara closed the door behind her. "I don't think I can  do this…" She sighed as the taunts that haunt her came back to mind and tears welled up once again...

_"I told you her fat ass would break it one day!!" The scream of Duo Maxwell rang through the air. Usagi looked at the chair and realized everything had been unscrewed and set lighly so it would be easy to break.. even the petit form of Releana Peacecraft could easily break the chair. The sound of laughter became a faint buzz to her. They soon began screaming out the name they called her all the time… 'Blimpie'_

_"I-Ididn't know we got Earthquakes in space!!!"_

_"No!! Wait that's just Usagi."_

_"Listen, Everyone knows about your little crush on him, but get it through all that fat to your little brain. You'll never have him. HE on ly hangs around you because he pities you. I mean look at you and look at me I've got looks, popularity, brains and a body. You've got fat!! Catch my drift."_

"Stupid kids…" She muttered rolling onto her side as more tears fell down her face. "but they're right.. I am fat.. and I'll eternally be that way." She said surprised herself at the tears that fell from her eyes, but she remembered his gentle eyes and how much he comforted her.

_"Seven and a half years is a long time…I'll always be here for you.. you and me are best friends forever."_

"Quatre… I didn't want to  be your friend forever." She whishpered to no one while holding herself. "I'll  be back one day.. You'll see and I'll be waiting with open arms waiting for your love." She murmured as sleep over came  her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Four Years later

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I know this fic seems to support the fact that one should be slender to get people to like you.. well to be honest that's shit too so plain and simple this is fiction and doesn't lay anywhere near  my beliefs in life.

_'Serena, can we talk to you??" Michelle said to the girl who was currently munching on an energy bar getting ready for her daily workout with Amara._

_"Sure just a second!!!" She said finishing up the last of her energy bar and homework that Michelle had assigned to her. She got up and sister-in-law. They both ha dlooks of anxiousness and slight disappointment written all over their faces. "What's going on??" She asked._

_"Well you know how we've been talking about Michelle going on tour, you know after the record deal and all??" Amara spoke up._

_"Hai." Serena said looking between the two_

_"Well…. Her first stop  is at the Cinq Kingdom." Amara said._

_"Great we can see Aunt Hotaru!! She'll be surprised to see me!!" Serena squealed still overly excited about her new look._

_"Yeah, but Serena. After that Michelle and I will be traveling all over space."_

_"Michelle and I?? What about me??" Serena wasn't liking where this was going._

_"Well, We decided you can stay with your Aunt Hotaru while we're on tour and go back to school with other kids." Michelle said._

_"what?!?! The only school at the Cinq Kingdom is Peacecraft Academy!!!" She was now becoming hysterical._

_"We know and we also know about the  bad ties but, there's no other way around it. Your Cousin Trista would love to take you but she is of on a fashion convention." Michelle said. "But besides you'll have to go off to college soon and I've only been registered to teach up to the senior year of highschool. Otherwise you'd know I'd take you with us."_

_"Honey, We need you to interact with other people now." Amara said. Serena bowed her head in defeat letting her bangs fall in her face and tears fell down her face. She had forgotten about the loser kids who had tormented her most of her life. She slowly reached for the pins and rubberbands she had put in her hair to keep the ankle length hair from tripping her up. Slowly the golden locks fell from the odango style she had discovered last year. She messaged her scalp as the room became unbearably silent._

_"When are we leaving??"  She asked._

"I'm Slowly  beginning to wish I had put up more of a fight when they told me I'd be here going back to that hellish school." Serena sighed shaking the memory of the occurrence that happened last week out of her mind. She pinned her hair up in it's odd style and sighed as she noticed the dark purple highlights of her aunt standing by the door.

"Be glad they got rid of those uniforms finally." Hotaru said thoughtfully. "This way you can show off the beautiful body you have." Hotaru said noting the tight jeans and peasant top her niece had been wearing.

"Don't tell her that!!!" Amara said coming up from  behind Hotaru. "I'd hate to come back in two weeks to find that boys are lined up outside the house."

"Two weeks.." Serena sighed gently remembering the anniversary of her parent's death.

"Well, Come on Keneko-chan. We don't want you to be late on your first say back as Serena." Amara said tossing the girl a helmet making Serena grin. They were taking the motorcycle.

"Alright!!!" Serena grabbed her back pack and ran downstairs to eat the breakfast Michelle had made for her.

"Maxwell!!! Let's go.. We'll be late because of you!!!!" The grumpy voice of Wufei Chang rang out.

"He'll be right down, Wufei." The quiet voice of Quatre Winner said to the friend he had aquired a year ago along with Heero Yui and Trowa Barton.

"Yeah just like he said he'd do his homework??" Wufei snapped back at the polite guy. Apparently Duo had done something to aggrivate the chinese boy already. Quatre sighed momentarily trying to remember why he had bought a house with his friends..  oh yeah because being surrounded by his sisters all the time started to get to him and he wanted sometime to himself and his friends understood when he wanted to be alone without many words.

"Okay!!" Duo came downstairs in his favorite outfit, a black priest like shirt, black pants and his black boots. His single braid was ever so present and he had the widest grin on his face. Yes, Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner remained friends on some level after Usagi left. Sophmore year they had made up and they became better friends almost inseperable, even if Duo stayed with the popular group.. meaning Mina was still after the blonde boy who constantly made himself out of her reach by avoiding the populars.

"Let's go.." Were the simple words of Heero Yui. A young man who would make a great spy one day. He's the computer genius out of all the boys. He could find information on anyone he wanted to, he's rather quiet and pretty good at hiding in the shadows to find out all information he wanted.

"Right." The simple word came from Trowa Barton. A young man who covers half his face from the world behind long bangs. He could be a great spy as well because he was light on his feet. One would never know he was near the group until he said something. He was just the genius out of all the boys.

"You would think after living with me for a couple of months you two would gain a personality!!" Duo said to the two who only glared at him and they were all out the door and into Heero's car. With Heero's crazy driving style they were at the school in moments and they parked the car. They passed by Releana looking at a folder on the front of the steps to the school, meaning they were getting a new student since Releana never really is out on the front steps early in the morning.

"Quatre!!!" A familiar blonde with the same red bow attached herself to the boy's arm as soon as he got out of the car. "how come you never call me??" She drew circles on his arm with a nailed finger. His friends pitied his situation but was thankful it wasn't them because they'd honestly hurt this girls' feelings.

"Because I uhmm.. don't uh…" he couldn't find the words to place what he wanted to say in a polite manner. 

        He always wanted to scream at her to tell her to leave him alone and never bother him again and if she asked why he would say something about ruining his childhood and his childhood friend. Sure all of that happened way back in the eigth grade and they were all now getting ready to graduate and go out into the world, but part of him still blamed Mina for Usagi not keeping in contact with him, she had bragged about what she had said to Usagi  that day and that she had wised up and finally ran away or something. What made him dislike Mina even more was that when she found out about Usagi's parents getting killed she had no remorse for anything she ever did to Usagi and could've cared less whether Usagi had gone and hurt herself or not. Mina preferred popularity over humanity and that was one thing he admired about Usagi the most.

"Well??" Mina waited for the excuse.

"Well, you see uhh.." Quatre was about to finish explaining when a loud engine rip through the air. A motorcycle came to a halt and Releana ran off the stairs to the school with a bright smile on her face with the folder in her hand. She waved her hands in the air like a maniac. Both people on the bike took of their helmets. The young girl had long hair in a funny style but she looked attractive as hell and caught the eye of a boy with a long braid already.

"Perfect." He breathed looking at her pouty lips and what seemed like the perfect figure. Sure she wasn't skinny like Mina, Lita, or Rei but she wasn't fat either.. she was the perfect weight. 

      Everyone looked at Duo who had the goofiest smile on his face. He noticed Releana looked extrmely overjoyed when she ran up the younger girl she sqealed aloud, hugged the girl looked at her again made her twirl in a circle then huigged her again. Then she handed the some papers to the older woman who gave the younger girl some money. The two blondes hugged and the older took bothe helmets put one on her head and took off down the street. 

"God Usagi.. I can still call you Usagi??"

"No… Just Serena.. but if you want to come close call me Bunny." Serena said as the girl hugged her again.

"You look great!! Wow!! I never thought I'd see you again and wow…"  Releana said making Serena blush. "How much do you weigh now?? If it's not too personal."

"I'm not sure anymore but I can fit into a size 14 now.." Serena said glad she was gaining attention for being herself and not because of her weight..

"That's wonderful. Listen I have some work that still needs to get done so how about I meet up with you for lunch and I'll  introduce you to some of my friends." Releana said handing Serena her schedule.

"Thanks.. and that would be nice." Serena said watching the pacifist princess walk away. Serena sighed and frowned gently at her schedule.. she had forgotten where most of these classes were and she had some harder ones now because Michelle had taught Ap classes for a while. She looked at her schedule not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone and millions of books were scattered when Serena looked around from the spot she was on the ground.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, Mina!!" A girl with dark aqua hair apologized but glanced at the face longer. "You're not Mina."

"No.. I'm Serena.." Serena said frowning slightly knowing that Mina was still here and just as snotty. "This is a lot of books." Serena said picking up several books and then a shrill laughter was heard to their right.

"Nice going Bookworm!!! You couldn't even see where you were going!!" Mina yelled out making the aqua haired girl blush a little.

"Ignore her." Serena muttered recognizing that bow anywhere. Serena stood up with more than half of the books, the girl had been carrying, in her arms.Only when she stood up she realized she couldn't push her backpack up onto her shoulder. The girl reached out a free hand and pushed it up for her.

"You don't have to get those I was going to get them." 

"No.. Let me help you please!!" Serena offered. After a few steps she realized if she took another book she wouldn't be able to see over the stack.

"I'm Ami." She finally introduced herself. "You must be new here."

"Uhmm why do you say that??"

"Not many of the other kids help me when I drop my books..They laugh at me." Ami said.

"Where are we heading??" Serena wanted to change the subject.

"The library." Ami said heading  in one direction.

"That's the long way to the library.." Serena said thoughtfully.

"Hmm??" Ami stopped in mid-step. Serena was staring at a certain stairwell.

"That stairwell will take up to the artroom which is right down the hall from the library. Ami seemed to contemplate the whole thing and grinned.

"You're right!!" Ami said and they made the journey up the stairs. They got there to see a woman with brownish red hair. "Here you are Ms. Une!!" Ami said to the woman.

"Thank you, Ami!!" Une said looking away from her computer and glanced at Serena but did a double take with an unsure look.

"Ok well. I have Ap English." Serena said with a smirk across her face.

"With Ms. Unazaki??" Ami asked making Serena nod. "Great!!" Ami said grabbing her hand glad to have made a friend and they went dashing out the door. For some reason Serena was surprised by the energy the girl held inside. They turned around the corner nearing the class and they ran right into two people.

"Ow!!!" Serena and another person groaned at the same time. They both looked up and saw Ami blushing like crazy.

"I'm Sorry Duo, Quatre." She said. 

"Running through the hallways??" Duo asked with a smug look on his face. "That's a broken rule there." Duo said seeing the girl stare intently at Quatre like she had seen a ghost. "Something wrong with her??" 

"No.. nothing's wrong" Serena shook her head.

"Well, If you don't want to be stuck holding buckets of water you should hurry up…" Quatre said to Ami who only blushed.

"Right…" Ami said helping Serena up. "I'll  introduce you two properly later." Ami said hurridly when she realized she'd be late to Ms. Unazaki's class. Serena and Quatre locked eyes for a moment, hers held shock while his tried to place the face.

"Forget about it." Ami said when they got into the class and sat down.

"Forget about what??" Serena asked.

"I saw the way you were staring at Quatre and I'm telling you forget about it. I'm not doing it to be mean but there are two reasons you should avoid him. One Minako Aino has her eyes set on him and she usually gets what she wants and two; his heart is set aside for another. Someone from his childhood." Ami said just as Ms. Unazaki walked in before Serena could aske questions.

"Class we have a new sudent! New student please introduce yourself!!" Ms. Unazaki said makin all eyes turn on Serena.

"Hey Q-man!!" Duo was poking his friend in the arm with his pencil.

"Yes, Duo??" Quatre said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Do you believe in love at first sight??" Duo asked his friend who didn't answer him at first making him resort to poking him again.

"Yes.." Quatre finally said after some thought.

"Good because I think I'm in love with that new girl!!" Duo said bringing shock to Quatre's face.

"You can't be serious?!?!"

"I can and I think I am." Duo said and Quatre blinked for a moment in awe.


	4. Mina's Delimma

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I know this fic seems to support the fact that one should be slender to get people to like you.. well to be honest that's shit too so plain and simple this is fiction and doesn't lay anywhere near  my beliefs in life.

        Quatre sighed gently going of into a daydream once again. Thoughts of two children way back in fifth grade were giggling and laughing.  Poking fun at each other oblivious of the slight hormonal changes that were bringing them closer on a more intimate level. Neither of them knew the consenquences of knowing everything about eachother inside, outside, backwards and upside down. They knew each other **_that_**well. Maybe that's why he fell in love with her in the first place, despite her being self-conscious about her body, he knew just about every detail about her from her favorite color to her favorite food to  her favorite animal.

"Quatre…" Heero kicked the back of his seat bringing the blonde boy back to reality,  meaning….Trista would be saying something important. She was lenient about the whole proper way to address your teacher.. she doesn't like to be called Ms., Mrs, or Miss… Just Trista.

"Okay Class!!! I think it's time we chose partners for the History report I  told you all about last week." She said. (Trista teaching History class!!)

"Alright!!" Duo practically screamed deciding this would be the best chance to get to introduce himself to the new girl and  get a phone number.

"When I say 'we' I mean 'me'!!" Trista said seeing several students partnering up with their friends, groans of protest were heard. She looked through her grade book. She called out  several names while Duo was hoping he'd still be paired up with the girl he had his heart set on having in his arms. "Minako Aino and Quatre Winner!!" Trista called making Quatre letting his head hit the desk while Mina and her friends squealed happily for the girls fortune. "Rei Hino and Wufei Chang!!!" (No!! The other girls aren't getting paired with the other guys.)

"What?!?!"

"Injustice!!!!"

"Lita Kino and Trowa Barton!!!"

"Err.."

"…." 

"Duo Maxwell and…."

"Oh please, oh please, oh  please, oh please." He had his fingers crossed for the girl he wanted to be his partner.

"Ami Mizuno!!"

"uh-huh.." Ami was blushing into the book she was holding.

"No.." He groaned gently letting his head hit the desk.

"And Last but not least.. Heero Yui and Serena Tsukino!!" Trista called making a whole mess of kids stare at Serena, mainly because of the last name. Duo's eyes sprakled with some sort of hope.. maybe his roommate will bring his partner over to work on the report.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Tonight at my place.. 7:30.." Heero said handing Serena a slip of paper.

"Right.. first half tonight the other half next week." She said and he gave her a nod and walked away.

"Heero!!! Buddy!!!" Duo approached Heero who only kept walking.

"no.."

"No what??" Duo tried playing innocent.

"I won't  play matchmaker into whatever game you've got going." Heero said.

"What makes you think.."

"Quatre informed me of your lustful feelings to the girl and I'll tell you one thing.. she chew you up and spit you out. She on't give guys like you the time of day." Heero said.

"Why do you say that??"

"She's straight clear and right to  business. You procrastinate and play  pranks on people all the time.. she'll hate you." Heero climbed into his car.

"Oh Come on Heero!!! I wouldn't turn  you down if you wanted me to help you score a date with Releana!!!" Duo said making Heero glare at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.She'll be over at 8:30." Heero said and sped off down the street.

"Alright!!" 

"Duo Maxwell!!" The angry  voice of a blue haired genius rang out. "You were supposed to meet me in the library twenty minutes ago." She grabbed his braid.

"But!!"

"I don't want any excuses.. I refuse to do all the work so you're doing your share starting now!!!" Ami said.

"Excuse me, Serenie or whatever your name is."

"It's Serena." Serena sighed waiting for her Aunt to show up.

"Whatever!!" The same voice said.

"You wouldn't by chance be related to a Usagi Tsukino." 

"What's it to you??" Serena glared up at the girl ignoring the fact that she was pretty much looking into a mirror except for the hair color and length as well as the stupid red bow.

"I just want to know if you're related to Blimpie!!"  Mina said with her little posse forcing laughter out. Then a limosine pulled up.

"I've got to go." Serena said approaching her Aunt. She got into the limo and it took off.

"I say she just brushed you off Mina." Lita said holding her boyfriend Ken's hand.

"Whatever..  she's new and she hasn't been trained to worship me yet, but she will.. trust me.. She'll learn." Mina said walking away with an evil glint in her blue eyes.

"just like you've charmed Quatre into likeing you??" Rei asked making Mina glare at her.

"He's getting there.. trust me." She sighed and looked at her watch. "I got to get home.. I'll see you later."  Mina walked away with plots running through her mind. Within moments she was in her house and immediately went upstairs. "Mom??" She puilled up a chair next to the bed.

"Minako.." The woman in the bed looked up from the book she had been reading and gave her daughter a warm smile. Mina Hugged her and gave her a gentle kiss. "How was your day at school??"

"Did you eat anything yet??" Mina switched the question.

"School??"

"Mom…."

"No."

"I'll be back. I'll tell you about school while  you eat." Mina said giving her mother another kiss and went downstairs. She saw her father behind a stack of  books and business papers surounded him. He had worked all night and all day. "Father…"

"Mina.. shouldn't you be in school??"

"School is done for the  day… it's 3:45."  Mina sighed making a sandwich for her mother.

"Your mother refused to eat anything I made." He said not looking up from the laptop in front of his face.

"I'm sure." Mina said taking the food upstairs. She stopped midway to her mother's room and began crying. "Everday the same routine… and everyday she looks worse." She said and wiped what little traces of her crying had occurred.


	5. A promise made

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I know this fic seems to support the fact that one should be slender to get people to like you.. well to be honest that's shit too so plain and simple this is fiction and doesn't lay anywhere near  my beliefs in life.

           Duo was on cloud nine. He made his way into the house he shared with his friends. It was now 8:30 and he was ready to lay on the moves with the girl of his dreams. He was pretty sure everything would work to his advantage as well because well, He's good looking, Charming, funny, and popular. Where could he go wrong?? He walked up to the stairs of his house and saw not a pretty sight. Serena with quatre's hand on her head while Mina was busy throwing a fit with the whole sitation as well as her friends Rei and Lita.

"Just wait a minute and you can have him back!!!" Serena yelled while wincing every few seconds.

"I bet you didnn't even get your hair caught on his watch.. you're jhust trying to keep him away from me!!" Mina nearly yelled. "I WANT YOU-" She started to yell but Heero clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"What's going on??" Duo made himself known and Mina then bit Heero's hand.

"Duo!!! She's trying to steal Quatre away from me."

"That's far from it." Quatre knew of the feelings his braided friend had for the blonde stuck to his watch. "We were all playing Twister and Heero moved wrong and we all fell. My watch is currently stuck to her hair."

"Was stuck!!" Serena declared ripping a few strands. "You can pick those out later." She said and the doorbell just rang. Duo, who was still standing next to the door opened it and stared the the pretty woman in front of him.

"Uhmm… Hi I'm Hotaru Tomoe. I'm looking for my niece Serena??" Hotaru said straightening out the dress she had been wearing at the moment.

"H-H-Hotaru Tomoe?!?!" Mina pushed Duo away and rushed to the door. "OMG.."

"Y-You're Hotaru Tomoe!! Super Model!!" Rei gaped at the woman then Lita, Mina and Lita sqealued uncontrollably.

"Don't mind them.. They were the main group who traumatized me last time I was here at Peacecraft Academy" Serena said to Hotaru catching the attention of Duo and Quatre.

"You went to Peacecraft Academy before??" Quatre asked.

"Quatre and myself have been going to Peacecraft Academy since sicth grade. We've never seen you before." Duo said.

"Sure you have.. you just don't remember yet." Serena grabbed her Aunt's hand and left. Quatre and Duo looked at eachother.

"DO you remember her??" They both asked. "No." they both responded and watched her go.

"I have to go home." Mina stared at her watch. "Same time tomorrow Quatre??"

"no.. I won't be in school.. I have to go do something." He said walking up the stairs to his room. Mina stared after him.

"Don't worry about it babe. It's an every year thing. He always go out and visit Usagi's parent's. Kind of a farewell wish from Usagi herself."

"I don't even want to hear about blimpie and her problems!!" Mina said walking out of the house.

*~*~*~*~

"Okaasan… Otousan." She knelt if front of the graves she hadn't seen since before she left. Tears spilled form her blue eyes. "I miss you." She said.

"We'll meet you in the casr Serena." Amara said and Serena nodded.

"I guess I spent so much time hating Mina for being so vein and I've been so self-conscious about myself I haven't even come to visit your grave in four years." Her voice craked as tears spilled from her eyes. I've been so worried about myself and here you two have been laying in your graves. Gomen Nesai." She said bowing her head as tears dropped onto the rosses she brought with her. "Well needless to say I'm back here and although things haven't gotten bad yet I can tell they will eventually." She placed the half dozen of white roses next to the tomb stones. "Ashiteru." She whispered running her delicate fingers over the cold stone then made her way over to the car. Maybe she could convince Amara into stopping and getting her some food.

"No Duo." Quatre was searching for his car keys.

"Oh come on!! She's gets along with you well."

"Duo… Trust me on this one.. Serena does not like you and no amount of talking you up will work." Quatre picked up his keys and the bouqut of flowers he bought. "I mean what part of 'I hate you Duo Maxwell I have and always will!!' did you not understand??"

"Well I messed up and I dumped my soda in her hair today, when I was walking over to her. She seemed to be grateful when you helped her clean up some" Duo said. "Please Q-man??"

"I'll give it a shot but I don't have any gurantees." Quatre got into his car and drove over to the cemetary. 

       He got out of the car in time to see Serena walking towards a car trying to dry her eyes. He watched her for a moment obviously unnoticed by her. He took in a deep breath and made his way over to the grave he goes to visit every year. He stopped short when he saw roses already laying there and wondered if Serena had come to this grave and if so why?? He immediately squashed that thought and set his flowers next to the ones already laying there.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Tsukino." He said gently. "I'm back again just like I promised. I also promised that as soon as I find Usagi I'd let her know how much I missed her." He smiled a small smile. "I can hear you now Mrs. Tsukino. 'Quatre!! You're too shy!! You have to tell her that you like her. If you don't it will be too late and someone else will want to take hold of her affection.' That was when I thought from childhood friends to lovers.." He couldn't help but turn a bit red then. " Was nothing more than a cliché." A sigh escaped his lips followed by a soft murmur of Usagi's name rolling off his lips. He looked at the flowers that were already there and then the face finally clicked. "Usagi…" He gasped looking at the flowers. "It couldn't be… could it??" He looked at the car that was now pulling away. "Usagi.." He smiled gently. "You did come back to me, didn't you??"


	6. The promis broken as well as a broken he...

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I hope this chapter will make up for the short chapter after not updating for so long. 

           Quatre was standing outside of his classroom holding up buckets full of water. Finally he had gotten caught for day dreaming on this time he wasn't thinking about what could've happened between both him and Usagi, more along what he hoped would happen between them. He only got caught because one of his thoughts were one of a regular guy his age and he couldn't help but blush heavily. The teacher had been calling his name trying to get his attention wondering if he was ill, but after a while realized he had been daydreaming when his attention was finally caught and he began blushing even harder. He figures it was worth it, because lunch was only a few moments away and he could finally tell her he knew who she was.

"Hello, Serena." Ami snatched away Serena' notebook and read what she had been writing and shook her head. "I told you to forget about him." 

"Who??" Serena snapped out of her reverie as Ami showed her the page that had 'Quatre Rebarba Winner' written all over. Serena blushed and took her notebook. "When did I write that?!?!" Serena asked in complete and total shock while blushing.

"Just now!!"

"Really???" Serena cocked her head to the side.

"Man, that's sad. You've got it so bad that your subconscious knows it's there." Ami said.

"I can't help it I mean I've only known the boy since forever." Serena put her head down on the desk and sighed.

"What do you mean by that??"

"Forget it Ami.. I don't feel like thinking about it." Serena said as her mood changed to a nostalgic one.

"Serena??" Ami shook her.

"hmm??" 

"The lunch bell rang a few moments ago. Aren't you coming??"

"Sure.. I'll be there in a few minutes." Serena said and Ami left hesitantly. Serena sat at the table with her head down. 'Quatre… it's been a couple of weeks and you still haven't recognized me. Maybe I should stop the games and just tell you who I am.' She thought. After a while she stood up and walked right into Heero. "Hi Heero."

"Hnn…"

"oh come on I know you aren't still upset that I threatened you to play twister with us!!"

"Not really.. just confirming that I'll be coming to your house tonight to work on the report."

"Uhmmm Yeah I guess… if you don't mind my step sister thinking you're my boyfriend and asking a million and one questions."

"At our house it is then." Heero said and walked away leaving Serena in front of the cafeteria. She was about to walk inside when a voice caught her attention.

"Usagi.. come sit at lunch with me!!" the polite tone of Quatre Winner made her stop.

"Sure.." She said pulling her lunch bag out of her back pack and they walked up the stairs to the roof of the school.

"So how are you??" Quatre asked wondering how long it would take for her to realize he called her Usagi.

"I'm doing fine and…. Did you call me Usagi a few moments ago??"

"That's what I've called you since forever.. right??" He asked watching her eyes shine over with tears. "And you're till mildly scatterbrained." He commented playfully and she shoved him over. 

"That isn't nice Quatre Rebarba Winner!!" She said tackling him and they wrestled for a while just glad to be back together as friends, not really paying much attention to the physical growths either have gone through and just knew that they were back together as friends. Only after they stopped and was laying on each other did they really notice the changes and untangled themselves from each other and began eating lunch. "So when did you finally realize it was me."

"Friday afternoon. I stopped by the Cemetary. To see your parents… and it kind of clicked."

"I see." She said with a small smile and they finished their lunch and came back down before the bell rang. "It's great to know you do remember me finally." She gave him a hug.

"I'm just glad to have you back.. even if you aren't the gentle Teddy bear I used to know." He hugged her back unaware of the violet eyes that watched them with fire burning in them.

"Makes sense why he was reluctant to help me." Duo Maxwell said to no one. "He has her for himself, and didn't tell me." He said feeling a weight on his heart. "The last person I expected to do such a thing did it." Duo sighed watching them. 

      A Few words were exchanged between the two and he shook his head, she laughed then kissed his cheek earning a blush out of him followed by another hug and the bell ending lunch had rang and the two seperated. Duo watched them leave in their separate direction and felt nothing but pure jealousy towards the blonde he called his best friend. He stalked off to the rest of his classes knowing he'd corner Quatre later. He wasn't sure when but he would soon.

"Innocent and polite my ass." Duo muttered angrily.

*~*~*~*~*~

              Many hours later Duo Maxwell hadn't return to his home, not that the guys were worried about him they just figured that he had been dragged in by Ami Mizuno to finish the report because she had made it clear that she wasn't doing all the work by herself, but that was far from it. The boy with the braid was seething, wallowing in jealousy and burning anger. As far as Duo knew he was in some sort of love.. possibly lust, but if that was the case why did it bother him to see the blonde boy with the girl of his dreams. 

          He glanced at his watch that read 7:20, he'd have to return home soon if he didn't want to be convited of some sort of crime he would have to hurry while Mina was still over the house. He walked up the stairs of the house and stood outside the door for a few moments paying no heed to the car in front of the house. 

        He got in and unfortuntely Quatre was in the kitchen with what appeared to be a photo album blushing slightly with a small smile apparent on his face. He glanced up at Duo when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. His smile faded a bit and his insides seemed to cringe. He now remembered th promise he had made to Duo Friday and well now knowing that Serena is Usagi that changed a lot of things and despite how Duo feels for Usagi, Quatre really wants to be selfish for the first time in his life, but a friend's heart was on the line.

"Hello." Quatre said forcing a smile through. 

"Hi." Duo said quickly with an obvious attitude. 

"uhmm the others went out for Pizza so if you're hungry could you hold off for a little bit??"

"Whatever."

"So how's the report coming out."

"Finished it." He replied getting a soda out of the refrigerator.

"That's nice." Quatre frowned a bit. "So what's.."

"Did you ever talk to Serena for me??" Duo asked not facing him. Quatre's eyes widened, did Duo know that Quatre liked the girl himself??…. no he couldn't. "Well did you??"

"No I uhh…" he couldn't help but turn red, he was a terrible liar. "Forgot."

"Save it, Winner." Duo said with a cold bitter tone.

"Duo??" 

"Don't even pull that innocent act. God, Quatre, you're the last person I would expect to do that!!" 

"Huh??" 

"Just tell me the truth.. are you or are you not with Serena." He said trying to control his anger.

"What?!?!" Quatre somehow knew the words were coming but hearing them and know them were two different things.

"Just answer the damned question, Winner." Duo knew he didn't want to know the answer to the question. He knew that regardless of any word that would come out of the boy's mouth would set him off, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Duo, I don't know where you got the idea but.." Quatre was cut off finding himself pinned to the wall.

"You know how much I liked this girl.."

"And I know how much she hates you." Quatre said.

"Yeah because you had to intervene!!!"

"No… it's not because I intervened." He said and the door closed moments later the blonde walked into the room. She froze and gaped at the guys with pizza in hand.

"Problem here??" She aske narrowing her eyes at Duo. He let The blonde boy go and walked away after grabbing his slice of pizza. "Are you ok?? She asked Quatre.

"Just fine." He said giving her a small smile. "Just fine….."

*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!

                    Days later Duo was still slightly upset. He wasn't even sorry for what he had done to Quatre, truth is that he would do it again if he could. It usually takes Duo a while to se ethe light in people and for him to be comfortable around them, but for Serena she was something special. Despite the fact that he thought that maybe he's known her from somewhere else before but he does care about her. He admited he seemed to over react, but still he's lost past loves to guys he knew as friends.. like Rei he had attempted to a relationship with Rei.. Chad suddeny showed up and she was off the market.

"Ok Quatre.. I'll see you later." The voice of Serena rang out. "And maybe I could practice worshiping the ground you walk on someother time Minako Aino." 

"Uh-huh.. now move along so me and my man can be together."

"Uh-huh… sure." Serena said walking away. "Baka onna. Still trying to earn his attention. You would think she'd learn by now he doesn't want her." She said walking past Duo but stopped realizing she did. "Maxwell, can I ask you something??"

"It's better than the glares you've been sending at me since last week." He muttered.

"As much as I'd hate to tell you but I don't like you very much." She said. He knew it was true but he never understood why. "Come and walk with me." She said grabbing his hand and dashing out of the school building.

"About time she wised up and decided to take the braided baka." Mina said not noticng the Aqua haired girl with her head in her locker. She glanced up and saw Serena walking out of the school with Duo's hand in her own and just at that moment she felt her heart sink slightly.

"She doesn't like Duo!!!" Quatre said trying to pry his arm out of Mina's hold.

"So she's holding his hand for her health."

"More like for his health. She had something important to tell him and if she isn't making contact with the person she gets paranoid and well verbally abuses people." Quatre said.

"and you would know that how??" Mina asked letting him go.

"She's my best friend and most favorite person in the Universe so just lay off!!" he walked away.

"Quatre!!! I thought I was you most favorite person in the Universe!!!" She squealed. "Quatre?? Quatre!!!!!!" She chased after him.

"hmmm…." Ami stared at Quatre for a moment realizing maybe Serena was on the right track by longing for him for so long.. and it might have to be up to the Genius to help.

"Duo, listen to me and listen good. As much as I appreciate every attempt you've made to get me to like you and such I have to say that I can never feel about you that way." She said with a sigh. 

"how can you not like me and you don't know a thing a bout me."

"That's just it.. I do know you." She said. "Duo I have been to this school before. I mean the day before I haven't come back to school you mortified me in front of the whole class." She said pulling one of her odangoes out.

"I'm not following." He said.

"I was fat once." She said yanking the other one out. "I just happened to lose a lot of weight and fix my confidence in myself." She said watching him study her face and slowy it seemed to click in his mind. " I did appreciate the times you were my friend.. but it was only outside of school and away from the others you were my friend, but in school and with the others..."

"I was an ass." He said feeeling his heart twist into a knot. He reached a hand out and touched her cheek. "Talk about Karma." He said sighing. "I guess this is what thet mean by 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you.'" He sighed as she backed away from his touch. "I don't blame you.. I was an asshole and now I'm paying for it at the price of heartbreak.:

"I'm sorry if it hurts you but Duo… btu think of everything you've put me through, back then." She said.

"I know.." he said turning to walk away. "I know.."


	7. more broken hearts

nDisclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: I hope this chapter will make up for not updating for so long.. It's just that I now have a job, and tryign to decide if I want to start dating my best friend who recently asked me out… OH well.. I'll see you wonderful reviewers later.. ja ne!!

           Duo couldn't help but watch the blonde who had stolen his heart and broken it with the truth. Only when she took her hair out and mentioned about having more weight to her did he recognize the face. He felt horrible. She had been pretty cold to him since day one and he can see wh y… The day she found her parents died he mortified her in front of the entire class. Sure it was all kids' stuff back then but he didn't know his actions could damage a person mentally, not until Quatre had told him about the times she cried over his on/off friendship with her. Yes, now he knew the true meaning of the good old golden rule.. 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' In other words be a good person otherwise the evil deeds you have done to other people will come back even worse than you had done to them.

"Maxwell!!! START RUNNING!!!" The angry voice of Naru called out making him remember he was in gym class.

"Hard to believe that she's such a sweet person outside of school." Duo muttered and sped off around the track.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention more instead of daydreaming you wouldn't get yelled at." Duo said suggestively to the boy who had stopped speaking to him. Then Quatre sped up to finish his final lap. Duo watched him finish his lap and sighed gently. He had ruined a friendship that only grew stronger after he forced Quatre to admit that he did like Usagi. Quatre was only doing what his heart told him and Duo got angry at him for that.. man right about now he was wishing the God of death would just take his life ending the pain that was in his heart right about now. After finishing his ten laps he tried catching his breath and saw Ami trying to teach Serena how to swim, in the pool on the other side of the park.

"I can't believe how she keeps trying to worm herself into his heart!!" Mina said from behind Duo.

"Hmm??" Duo looked at her.

"that Serenie.."

"Serena." 

"Whatever.. She doesn't know when to quit. Everyday I see her with either him or Bookworm. I know her tricks though.. she'll try to get into his trust by making water girl trust her.. then she'll sink her claws into him."

"Mina you have a strange imagination… you should write books." Duo said.

"I'm dead Serious Duo.." She said getting angry . "Look at her and water girl.. playing around like they're best friends."

"They are best friends."

"Oh that's right.. you've got it bad for little miss wanna-be." Mina said, then a glint shined in her eye. "How about you help me.."  
"No.." Duo said suddenly.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Try to get her away from Quatre and put an end to her 'plan'??" Duo asked.

"Yeah.. I mean you'd benefit. You can have her and I'll ave Quatre."

"No." Duo said watching Serena walk out of the pool sripping wet with her figure showing from her bathing suit. "She knows I like her and if she decides to be with me.. she'll come around."

"Duo!! Nothing happens by just sitting around and waiting!!!" Mina called after him just as the whistle blew signaling the end of Gym, giving everyone a chance to shower befor enext class. Serena and Ami were dripping wet smelling heavily of chlorine and a plan devised in Mina's diabolical mind. She laughed and waited until everyone was in the showers.

*~*

"Serena we're going to be late for English again!!" Ami calle.d

"Just go without me no need for you to be late too!!" Serena said wrapping a towel around herself.

"You sure??"

"Positive.." Serena said wringing out her blonde hair.

"Ok.. I'll tell Ms. Unazaki that." Ami said rushingo ut of the locker room. Serena dried her skin off and went to her locker with her clothes in it. She opened it only to find stuff that doesn't belong to her. Her clothes were completely gone. What was left was a mini leather skirt and a shirt that probably wasn't legal enough to be called a shirt. She searched other lockers for her clothes but they weren't in there.She sighed and just pulled on what was there. She was glad to be tiny this time and she left her hair down and headed to class. AS soon as she stepped out of the locker room she was met by Quatre who too seemed to be running late for his next class.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere??" She asked him. He looked at her and blushed rather heavily while gaping at her. "Look at my face and you might be able to not become… excited." She said making him turn redder.

"You weren't wearing that before." He said unable to remove his eyes from her body. He held out his jacket to her.

"Yeah someone stole my clothes and replaced them with this outfit." She said pulling on the jacket. "You're a doll." She kissed his cheek and took off running. "I'll return it later.

"No need…" He said in somewhat of a daze. He was glad to have study hall this period otherwise he'd be in so much trouble for cutting. He rested his head on the wall behind him and closed his eyes trying to regain composure. "Gorgeous." He murmured unawar of the smirk that played on violet eyes a few feet away.

"He's so innocent mentally wise it's funny." Duo said to no one.

"I just didn't think his feelings still existed for her." The voice of Relena Peacecraft came from behind Duo. She had this love struck look on her face: "How romantic!!!" Duo frowned and walked away.

"Me go class now.." he said not wanting to get caught in one of her ramblings about Heero.

             Many hours later school had let o ut and Serena still hadn't found her clothes and well was still wearing Quatre's outfit. That didn't settle well with Mina at all. She had planned on getting her expelled because the outfit went against the dress code they had, but the jacket kept her from getting caught. To top it off it was Quatre's jacket..

"Mina calm down,." Rei said.

"CALM DOWN?!?! She's trying to worm her way into his heart."

"Like you've spent the last four years doing."

"Four years already??" Mina asked.

"Yeah.. since eighth grade after Blimpie left." Lita pointed out just as the hallways cleared leaving Quatre at his locker. Mina fixed her hair as her friends rolled their eyes and walked away. Mina started to walk, poised and confident. Quatre closed his locker jumping slightly seeing Mina.

"uh.. Hello." He glanced at his watch quickly.

"Hey.." She said trying to sound seductive. "how about you and me.. go someplace where we can be alone??" She drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"why??" He took a step back.

So you can finally admit how much you love me silly!!!" She pinned him against the locker. "…unless you're going to let me know now."

"Uhmm.. Mina…" He really needed to set her straight but then it was too late and she got on her tip toes and kissed Quatre full on the lips.

"Serena!! How can you forget your English book?!! You have to start on your half of our oral report." Ami fussed at the girl still in Quatre's coat.

"I know, I know…."

"Honestly you'd forget your head if it wasn't bolted to your neck." Ami said.

"I know.. anyway let me grab my book and we'll be on our…. Way." Her words slowed as a horrible sight filled her eyes. A slight gasp from Ami confirmed she wasn't seeing things.

"You know what.. We start your half of the report.. tomorrow." Ami slowed her words as Serena took off the jacket and let it hit the floor with a thud, then she walked away.

"Sure.." She said.

"SERENA!!!!" Ami yelled making Mina pull back form Quatre. She saw the blonde leave the school and the aqua haired girl followed her. Quatre was staring at the jacket laying on the floor as his insides churned making him feel sick.

"Look.. she brought back the jacket." Mina said ready to put it on but Quatre's hand bolted out and took it from her. He looked different, he looked angry.. heartbroken and angry.

"Mina." He said sternly.

"Yes, dear??"

"I'm not your 'dear,', your 'boyfriend', your ' love, I'm nothing to you. Haven't you understood yet… I never really liked you as a person." He said knowing it was harsh but he probably lost the only chance he had to tell Usagi the way he felt about her.. because of Minako Aino.

"W-what are you talking about.."

"Mina, listen to me.. Just about every friend I made you found a flaw and destroyed their confidence because of that flaw. You have no conscience, I would've thought you'd develop one after you mortified Usagi the day her parents died, but no!!!" He said watching her look heartbroken. "I'm sorry but someone as cruel as you can't have my heart like you want." He walkeda way f eeling slightly guilty, but completely without hope of  being with his true soul mate now.


	8. The New Guy

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: HI!!!!!!! I just realized something.. I'll probably be able to update at least once a week so if any of you people have patience it will all be posted soon…

 _"Mina…" A Gentle voice called out to Mina who had been surrounded in a place full of white clouds. "Minako…"_

_"Mom??" She called out seeing a shadow ahead in the clouds. She ran up the the person and a doorway stood in front of her. It was a door. A beautiful wood door that had lines of gold on it. There was a huge symbol in the middle of this door.. it was a heart with wings on it.. the symbol itself was gold. The clouds seemed to disappear and there was a room. The room what sky blue with clouds painted on the walls._

_"Mina…" The voice of her mother called out again. Mina glanced around the room and saw nothing. She reached for the door knob. "Don't!!" Her mother nearly yelled and Mina jumped as her mother's hand covered her own to keep her from opening the door. "It's not your turn to see what's behind it."_

_"Mom/.. you should be in bed!!"  Mina nearly scremed but then looked at her mother's face again… she was no longer the strange pale.. she had color to her lips and cheeks. Her black hair was in two meatballs and the rest flowed down her back… she was beautiful.Mina knew she couldn't look as beautiful as she.. because niether of her parent's were her biological parents._

_"I don't feel bad anymore sweetie." He mother hugged her tightly. "I feel wonderful.. good as new.." _

_"But how??" Mina asked with confusion written all over her face. Her mother's face went from smiling to a somber look. The look didn't match the yellow dress she was wearing at the moment._

_"I just wanted to apologize for taking your social life from you and say thank you for taking care of me, honey." The woman said wiping a lone tear from her face._

_"I wanted to help you.. you didn't take my social life.. I took it from myself.. I wanted to help you get better."_

_"I know you did…" The woman said as realization hit Mina and her eyes welled up in tears. Mina held onto the woman._

_"No… I don't want you to go yet.." She began sobbing._

_"I just wanted to say I appreciate what you did." She held her at arm's length. "I know there were times you were probably tired of me.Your father did try to help me." She hugged the girl again and kissed her forehead. "I have to go now sweetheart." She reached for the door as the clouds seemed to fill the room again. "I do love you…"_

_"I love you too…" Mina said closing her eyes as the door closed. She reached her hand outand traced the door with her delicate fingers._

_"And I will always be here for you Mina…" Her voice echoed._

"No!!" Mina woke up on the floor of her bedroom holding her knees to her chest. She remembered she curled up on the floor and cried her eyes out, feeling the heartbreak that Quatre Rebarba Winner had inflicted on her. The clock on her wall said it was 3:30Am as the door peeked open. Her father opened the door with tears streaming down her face. Mina looked at him in shiock.. it was the first time she had ever seen tears in her father's eyes. Then realization hit her when he came in.

"uhm… Luna.. just passed." Her father said as his white hair framed his face. Mina stood up and launched herself at her foster father and they cried together…

*~*~*~*~

    Usagi was walking into the cafeteria when she noticed Minako Aino wasn't in school and drooling all over her boyfriend.. another surprise was that Quatre was sitting with his friends not conversing with his girlfriend's best friends. She shrugged and didn't even send a glance in his direction.. to be honest she hadn't conveniently placed her face in a book and pretended to be reading for her oral report she and Ami were working on. She then had one of her klutz attacks and tripped, she found herself leaning on some stranger to keep herself from falling.

'Great I go from fat to klutzy..' She thought looking up at the person she had grabbed. He was tall and had slick black hair, broad shoulders, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He helped her stand up and sent her a charming smile. "I'm so sorry.. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." She said and he bent to hand her the book she had been 'reading'.

"It's ok.." he sent her another charming smile. "I just wish more bishoujo's would run into me."

"Me a bishoujo?? Right…" She rolled her eyes a bit and he blushed a little realizing he finally met someone who understood what it meant.

"but you are.." He said.

"Atashi wa Tsukino Serena." She bowed a bit.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Guardian??" She walked away to her table with im following her. "You don't seem much like a guardian.. maybe a guardian angel…"

"Maybe." 

"Then I'd be introuble for hitting on my guardian angel." She looped her arm into his and they left the cafeteria laughing together, neither noticed the heartbroken blonde who watched the whole thing happen. What made it worse was that it wasn't just some new guy.. it was a guy Quatre hated with a passion.

"Q-man.. the bell rang." Duo said looking kinda worried about Quatre.

"Right…." Quatre stood up and Trowa put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Jealousy makes a man stupid and feeble to his true nature and rational thought. Remember that." Trowa said and walked away. Quatre looked at him and walked ot class with Duo.

"He's right though…" Duo said.

"I know he's right.. but I'm not jealous. That guy is Mamoru Chiba.. second richest kid in the universe next to me.. not to be gloating though." He added. "I've known him almost as long as I have known Usagi… he made fun of her too but they were never properly introduced. He always went to any lengths to do anything to harm me mentally of physically." Quatre said.

"so??" Duo asked.

"he was there when Mina kissed me yesterday.. he doesn't know that I know he was there.. but he was there. I just don't know what he's planning.. but it can't be good… not at all." Quatre said as Duo just looked at his firned who seemed to change in the blink of an eye. Quatre walked ahead and Duo shook his head.

"Anything for the one you love huh??" he said to nobody in particular.

"Love makes you do silly things Duo Maxwell." She brushed strand of blue hair out of her face. "It clouds your judgement, makes you have random jealous moments, brings a rage and possesiveness in you.. and you sometimes don't even realize you've fallen in love, one minute you're laughing with an old friend.. or someone you get along with and a second later you see them in a different light.. sometimes it happens so fast you don't realize you're in love until too late."

"Sounds like you know form experiece, Ami." He called her by name making her blush.

"TO be honest I do."

"Oh really who??" He asked frowning slightly.

"Someone… I'm gonna be late." She said and walked away. Leaving him slightly curious. He watched noticing she had a cute figured and a smile creeped onto his face and he left."


	9. Love found in the middle of broken heart...

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: HI!!!!!!! I just realized something.. I'll probably be able to update at least once a week so if any of you people have patience it will all be posted soon…

"So you're the Neice of a super model, A little sister to a race car driver, and the sister-in-law to a famous Violinist."

"Not to mentio cousin our history teacher who is an uprising fashion designer. " Serena said watching Mamoru shake his head.

"What does that make you?? Second rischest kid in the universe??"

"Nope.. more like fifth.. because my Father used to own NASCAR… but he sold it because when my sister decided to race he didn't want it to seem she made it to the top because of a handicap.:" 

"Seriously??"

"No that was a lie." Serena said watching him laugh. "but my father did own the team my sister owns now."

"Your father gave it to her??"

"No it was left to her.. a few years ago both my mom and dad died in some freak accident." She said looking at her milkshake. He reached a hand out to cover hers.

"Sorry if it brought up bad memories."

"No.. it's just fine." She blushed a bit. "I know they're gone.. but the pain I feel mainly came from the torture I got as a kid. I was the main target for being picked on and well you see I had bad self esteem and thought without my parents' comfort I couldn't go on with life."

"But you have so much family to live for.."

"I know… and they helped me change who I was." She gave a gentle sigh. "So enough about me.. tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm a guy who is… probably a bit spoiled when it comes to finances. I like girls, blondes especially and ones with blue eyes." He said making her blush a bit, then her gaze shifted a bit to see Ami waving like a nutcase.

"Ami!!" She cut him off and Ami approached the table dragging someone behind her… someone like Quatre.

"I thought it was you.." She said sitting down at the the table after forcing Quatre to sit next to Serena. "So who's your friend??"

"Ami this is Mamoru.. Mamoru this is Ami Mizuno."

"Ah.. the genius." Mamoru said kissing the back of Ami's hand making her frown a bit, and Quatre scowled.

"And this here is.."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner." Mamoru smiled a bit too charmingly at Quatre. "It's been a while, Ne??"

"A long while." Quatre responded with a 'polite' smile of his own.

"you know each other??" Both Ami and Serena asked at the same time.

"Hai…" Both Quatre and Mamoru said. 

"I've known Mamoru for eleven years.. the same amount of time I've know Serena." Quatre pointed out.

"How come you've never mentioned this  charming guy then??" Serena asked as Quatre furrowed his eyebrows at Serena Then he looked at the menu to hide the pained look that took place in his eyes.

"Quatre and I have had… a very rocky friendship." Mamoru said. "We would always spend time playing childish pranks on each other.

"Actually Serena.. I have mentioned him quite a few times before you moved to America. Except I've always referred to him as Darien…" Quatre said still focusing his eyes on the menu.

"I see, you preferred to call me by my middle name." Mamoru said with a smile when he noticed what little eye contact Quatre made.

"Darien.." Serena tapped her finger on her chin. "The name sounds familiar… oh well.." She shrugged. "I'll be back…" Serena stood up and walked away as Ami excused herself and followed Serena. Once inside the empty bathroom Serena took her odangoes out and started brushing her hair. Quatre wished Ami hadn't dragged him here today… He and Mamoru had so much against each other that Mamoru would be the only exception to Quatre's non violence rule.

"Serena… I've been missing something haven't I??" Ami asked.

"What do you mean."

"you know the whole knowing Quatre for eleven years."

"Oh.. I was hoping not to go back to those memories.." She stopped brushing and leaned against the sink. "You see when I first came to the Cinq Kingdom I was in the first grade.. I was a little bit on the chubby side but still rather thin. Quatre was probably my first friend I made followed by Duo, Mina, Rei, Lita, Ken, and Chad." She said remember when they were all best friends. "For somereason I just kept gaining weight and by the fifth grade I was WAY over weight. We made it to sixth grade and finally were able to come to Peacecraft Academy. Mina then had started puberty first and was the 'cool' girl in our group and then the other girl's started as well.. me I turned out to be the late bloomer and they made fun of me over that. As time went on they began picking on me over my weight… they mortified me everyday.. I used to cry all the time and Quatre would be by my side holding me anyway. I left eighth grade because my parents died… and here I am again."

"…" Ami had nothing to say

"What a wonderful girl that Serena is…." Mamoru said with a satified smirk on his face.

"I know that personally…" Quatre lowered the menu and gave a gentle.

"It would take a ruthless and heartless person to break her heart and an extremely caring and charming person to mend it."

"What are you up to??" Quatre gave Mamoru a hard stare.

"Is making a friend bothering you, Rebarba??"

"Making a friend is one thing but if you hadn't conveniently been following me last week you wouldn't even think to go near her."

"You brought it on yourself you know.." Mamoru said. "Apparently you have been leading that other blonde's heart on a string for a long time.. and it took for you to hurt a friend to make you admit how much you didn't care for her."

"what are you up to??"

"I don't know yet.. but this one is whimsical, carefree and innocent…" Mamoru grinned. "Maybe I can taint that a bit… It seems that whole leading hearts on strings is fun…"

"Don try it.." Quatre said tensing up with anger towards the dark haired guy in front of him.

"Well I won't be as evil as you and do it for years.. maybe until I have her eating out of my hands."

"She's a fragile girl. Her childhood has been traumatizing enough and it's a miracle she hadn't done herself away.. She will always be scarred from those things and one wrong move could shatter her for good." Quatre said gripping the glass of water in front of him a little too hard. Mamoru only cracked up laughing.. an annoying maniacal laughter.

"Why do you find it impossible for me to actually like a person, Winner??"

"I don't find it impossible, you just don't know what to do when other people's feelings are involved. Everything has to go your way or you'll simply walk away to the next person without so much as an apology for breaking their heart." Quatre said just as Serena and Ami came back.

"Hey.. you promised me a trip to the movies." Serena said without sitting down. Mamoru grinned.

"I want to stop at the ice cream parlor." He said as she scrunched her face up.

"We're going to be late to the movie… and I really want to go."

"Just come on.. I want something from there and we can go to the mall after, instead. I heard that movie was boring anyway.."

"Fine.." Serena complied with a slight disappointment. "See you later Ami… Quatre."

"bye.." Quatre said staring intently at the table in front of him. When he was sure they were gone he couldn't help the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. "He's going to break her heart."

"Like you did??"

"That was a complete accident. I was trying to tell Mina that I don't care for her in that sense but she wouldn't get the picture and let me speak. So she kissed me.. I was pushing her off but she was digging her nails in my shoulder. She only let go after realizing others were there." Quatre sighed. "Forget it.. just watch after her ok.." he walked away leaving Ami behind.

"Why do they only make things harder for themselves??" She asked to herself not noticing the person sitting at the table next to her.

"I don't know.. why do people in general make things out to be harder than it seems??"

"D-Duo…" She looked to be slightly shocked.

"Yeah I decided to follow you after watching you attempt to kidnap my best friend. I kinda had something to tell him  but you took him before I could."

"Oh.. Sorry." Ami blushed a little bit.

"It's ok.. I'll tell him when I see him at home." He sat down across from Ami. Then silence took over between them as they sat a bit unsure of what to say to the other.

"So what did you have to tell him??" 

"Uhmm.. Early this morning, Mina's mother passed on." He said as Ami's eyes widened. "Apparently she had been fighting off Cancer for almost six years…."

"What???" Ami frowned.

"When we were all friends way back in 4th grade Miss Aino had to have a blood trasfusion. The Donor she had was infected."

"But the blood is supposed to be tested for that kind of stuff."

"A screw up in the system I suppose. Some of it had gotten through and well this is what happened. Her mother had been in Chemo-therapy but it seems that as they were focusing on one thing she had tremors they hadn't detected and by time they did there was little they could do."

"I knew Mina was evil, but I guess she had to take her frustrations out on something" Ami said.

"To make it worse though is that Quatre had finally broken the news that he didn't care for her in the way she did for him and well she took the news hard."

"Ouch…" Ami said staring at her hands. "Can we change the subject.. it's beginning to depress me."

"I know what you mean." Duo said raising one of his hands a bit but put it back down in hesitation. "So… Who's the lucky guy who has your heart??" He asked making her look at him in shock.

"W-what??"

"When we last spoke you told me about love and  and the silly things people do for love. You said you knew from experience and I guess I just want to know who's the lucky person."

"Why would you be interested in who I have my heart set on dating??"` She asked avoiding eye contact.

"Because I want to know who I have to out shine." His voice came out slightly shaky She looked at him in shock and noticed he wasn't looking at her and his face held the cutest amount of red across his cheeks.

"Well, do you really want to know??" She asked and he nodded just a little.

"Well, He's nice, a little bit of a slacker school wise but his sweet heart makes up for it.. He's got the nicest violet eyes and the longest hair I've ever seen on a boy before." She said waiting for a response. When he finally looked up at her shock across his face then he smiled and placed his hand over hers.

"That's great…" he said.


	10. More Cruelty

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor  nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: HI!!!!!!! I just realized something.. I'll probably be able to update at least once a week so if any of you people have patience it will all be posted soon…

                  Weeks Later Mina finally decided to come back to school. She was immediately croweded with hugs and words of sympathy from her friends. Very few of the other kids said anything and she understood why. The entire time she was home she had time to think about what Quatre said about her. He had told her that she picks on the flaws that people have… and for some reason she thought about Blimp-.. Usagi. She remembered way back in the first grade they had all been good friends and Usagi's mother usually packed like two lunches for her. Back then Mina didn't really care, nor did any of the other girls but when they made it to 6th grade Mina desperately wanted to be popular. 

                  She had noticed at one point that all of the populars had been making fun of Usagi calling her things like elephant or hippo or some other things. Since she desperately wanted to be friends with the older popular girls she at one point had joined in all of the taunting. She remembered the day she first started to make fun of Usagi, it was almost a week after the populars had accepted her for her good looks and fashion style. She remembered that Mina had coaxed the others to hang out with the populars and leave Usagi out. Usagi had been deeply hurt by it and just left crying, Quatre on the other hand didn't like to see any girl cry and he went after her declining the invite. The following day they had to give out the updated uniform but they couldn't find Usagi's size and the other girls started making fun of her calling her something like hot air balloon. Mina just thought it would be simpler to call her blimpie and that's how the stupid nick name started. Everything up to lunch was a complete and total blur, she wasn't even sure that she ever heard the bells ring to let her go to her next class.

"Mina??" Lita waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Are you sure you're okay enough to be here.." Lita slowed her words when Mina began to cry.

"Why didn't any of you tell me I was such a monster??" She asked suddenly making Chad, and Chad get up from the table.

"What??" Rei found herself asking.

"How could you let me torment our best friend back then??" She asked as guilty looks crossed the girls' faces. They knew what she was talking about.. they all thought about the same question many times after she left.

"You forget we hurt her too.." Lita said.

"I know you did but I started it.. why didn't you stop me before it got so bad??" She asked.

"Mina, back then we all wanted to be popular and the way those other girls had said it was that we had to step all over everyone else to get there. We were young and stupid." Rei found herself saying. Mina only had more tears fall down her face.

"I was evil…"

"We all were.." A different voice said. The girls looked up to see Duo Maxwell. "We were all friends and we lost sight of that.. we only saw her as a target to pick on day after day. We broke her heart, her spirit, and possibly most of her ability to make the proper judgement." He said watching her sit with Mamoru. Duo already didn't like the guy.. everytime Serena suggested something he agreed but last minute he'd want something else. She was miserable with dating him but he always brought her flowers and to her it made up for it. Another glance at Quatre told him the boy was slowly dying on the inside, since Duo moved he had a perfect view of the two.  "Someone told me once a broken bone may heal, but the wound a word opens can fester forever." Duo said.

"But someone told me we can't always dwell on the things we've done in the past and just move on with life with a new perspective of things." Ami set a bouquet of roses in front of Mina. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said making Mina look at her in shock.

"T-Thank you." Mina said gently.

"The least I can do.." She said then turned to Duo.

"Yeah, Yeah I know… We've got to work on my history grade." Ami rolled her eyes. 

"No that's tomorrow.. Movie night.. remember??" She said and he gave her a quizzical look.

"God knows why I care so much.." Ami said in japanese making Duo's stare turned worried. She shook her head and walked away.

"Ami.. I can make it better.. please!!!" He chased after her.

"For some reason they got together the same day they found out about your mother." Lita provided when Mina looked lost. "I'm gonna go fix my make-up.. coming Rei??" She said.

"but I just.." Rei looked over Lita's shoulder to see Quatre heading towards the table. "Whatever.." Rei got up with Lita and they left them alone.

"hello…" Mina said gently.

"I'm sorry.." He said making her look at him. "I didn't mean to be so harsh but it seemed like the only way to get my message across. Then to top it off I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's ok.." She said. "it's true I'm thick headed.. I mean I've been trying since eighth grade.. I just needed a reality calll I suppose." She said noticing he was staring heavily at her. "What??"

"You look a lot like.. Serena without the bow…" He said disappointing her again, the one day she doesn't wear her bow he says she looks like someone he cares deeply about..

"Why don't you just go and be with her?? I'm out of the way now… I know when I'm not wanted."

"No… No… I mean." He started to become flustered afraid she'd start crying again. "She's with someone else." He said walking away.

"Not my problem so don't get caught up in it." She decided looking at the roses Ami gave her. "I promise to change.. but one thing at a time. How

*~*~*~*

"Darien.. please!!!" Serena pleaded making him wince since she addressed him by his middle name. "You promised me today we were going out.. just you and me." She said pouting a bit.

"But I thought my mother and father were having their dinner party tonight and since they aren't I figured how about you and me spend some time here at my house.." He said rubbing her shoulders. She kept her back turned towards him and shook out of his grasp.

"but you promised me that we'd go out this week." She said taking a few steps away from him. He hair seemed to glow in the moonlight but he didn't really care much for that. "You didn't say anything about spending time with you friend and his girlfriend who he can't seem to stop groping."

"Come on.. I swear.. after tonight we'll have time for ourselves." He said pulling her close gently rolling his hand over her stomach. "He just came to visit since he was in a competition near here. He's leaving tomorrow." He said moving his hand to her sides while planting light kisses on her neck.

"Fine but if they just start doing things in the middle of the room I'm leaving." She said falling victim to the way he was touching her.

"They won't… We're going swimming." He said.

"Now??" 

"We have an indoor pool here too." He said blowing gently on her neck making her shudder.

"Don't Turn into your friend" She said making him laugh.

"Unlike Andrew I can keep my cool around a pretty girl." He said as she followed him into the house.

"Wait I don't have a bathing suit." She said being yanked upstairs by the other girl.

"They're provided." She said quickly. They got to a room and she slammed the fdoor.

"Excuse me…" Serena pulled her wrist back rubbing it from the hard grip of the other girl.

"Sorry.. I'm Rita.." The girl said with a smile.

"I'm… Serena." 

"I know.." Rita said in a tone that Serena didn't like at all.

"Why would you want to hurt such an innocent girl like her??" Andrew asked sticking his feet in the water while they waited for the girls.

"She's just an innocent in my test to see how much pain an suffering Quatre Rebabra Winner can stand to have friend go through before snapping."

"I still don't see what's so important about that guy.. one would think you two would grow up."

"Don't question why I do things.. just do it." Mamoru snapped sticking his own feet into the warm water. _'Quatre Rebarba Winner. The guy who is far from innocent.. the one who had everything. A loving father and mother not to mention sisters who care about him.' _He thought bitterly. _'While his family gave him the world I had nothing. To top it off he had Usagi.. The one he had fallen in love with without trying… Back then she was nothing a big nothing. How could anyone fall for something that huge was beyond me.. not to mention he had the her heart. Mina Pearldrop Aino. The only girl I was to ever love… of course I had to be the shy idiot to say nothing. But what could I say.. we had nothing in common. We went to two different schools and she was beautiful and common while I was me..'_

"Wow.." Andrew's voice drew Mamoru from his daydream. He looked up at the two girls. Rita wore a pink bakini while Serena chose a skirt like bottom and a tank top kind of bathing suit, both pieces were a lovely shade of blue.. they brought out her eyes. If he wasn't out for vengeance he would love to take total advantage of the girl… but he had to keep his head away from his pants at the moment and leave that part up to Andrew.

"You look great." Darien said giving a slight nod to Rita.

"Hey listen.. how about I go get us something to drink and you guys wait for me in the hot tub." Rita said suddenly.

"Sure.." Darien said as Andrew got comfortable in the hottub. "Come on Serena." He held his hand out to her as they both got inside shortly after. A couple of minutes later Rita came back with a bush apparent on her face.

"I forgot how to get to your kitchen." She said. Darien sighed then stood up. He grabbed a towel "I'll be right back.." He told Andrew and Serena, both only nodded a little. When he was gone Andre ducked to the bottom of the hottub and came  back up a few seconds later shaking his head of the warm water as his skin turned red from the heat.

"Your too tense to be in the hot tub." He said with a boyish grin.

"N-no I'm not tense.. just thinking." She said.

"thinking is not an option.. you're supposed to relax in a hottub." He said

"I can't help it.. but I just have a strange feeling. Like something isn't right." She said quietly as his eyebrows furrowed in the middle.

"What couldn't be right.. I mean we're just two people sitting in a hottub while I'm trying to figure out how long will it take.."

"huh??"

"I mean Mamoru was never one for keeping girlfriends for a long time. He usually just hold sout until he gets what he wants and that's that." He said making her frown.

"Well Maybe I'm different…." She suggested a bit.

"Yeah.. Jessica told me the same thing, as well as my younger sister Elizabeth, and my cousin and Rita."

"Rita used to be Mamoru's ex??" She asked.

"Yeah… didn't he tell you??" Andrew said making Serena only frown harder. Things then got silent. "I thought I told you to relax and not think."

"I'm just…. Uh.. sorry." She said. "They're taking a while with those drinks."

"you're thinking about what I said aren't you??" He asked scooting over closer to her. "You might be right this time.. maybe you are different." He said one he got right next to her. Things only became heavier with the growing slince and Serena was gone in thought. Andrew shook his head and sighed. He then turned her head to his. She looked at him as he brought his face close to hers. "Don't worry about it…"

"I can't help but think about it.. it was a random thought and.." she said but he put a finger to her lips.

"Let me try and redirect your thoughts…" He said just before leaning in to kiss her. She was shocked and tried pushing away from him but he only brought her face closer to his that she thought her lips would bruise form the pressure.

                         He kept kissing her as he slid a hand up her thigh and to the very bottom of her bathing suit. Somehow he managed to take then both out of the hottub and onto the cold tile floor. She then went limp in his hold and her breathing stopped. She was very still, he thought maybe he had smothered her to death and pulled his head back to examine her face. He eyes were close and not moving he leaned in some to look at her face better as his mind began to panic.

"KYA!!!!!" She yelled delivering a good punch to his face making him fall back wards. She stood up and fell into a karate type of stance. He went to stand up as she rose an eyebrow at him but he only backed away a bit. "If you wish to live don't try that again." She said with a tone running cold. She kicked him for the hell of it and shook her head.

        She then left the room and followed the wet footprints of Mamoru's. She got to the kitchen and felt her heart stop. They were all over the kitchen counter practically having sex on it. She closed her eyes trying to fight the image that already burned itself into her mind and ran up stairs. She got dressed and left the house crying.

"Damn.. you never told me she was into karate!!!" Andrew practically yelled getting to the kitchen. Both Mamoru and Rita stopped their 'make-out session' and looked at Andrew. He had a bruise forming under his eye where she punched him and his lip was bleeding from when she kicked him.

"Who cares…" Mamoru said with a sly grin. "It worked didn't it??"

"Of course it did.. she left looking like the world was going to end." Andrew said reaching into the freezer for ice. "I'm telling you this is the first and last girl I victimize for you.

"Yeah, Yeah…" Mamoru said too proud of his work to even care.


	11. Anger can make one insane

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor, nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: HI!!!!!!! I just realized something.. I'll probably be able to update at least once a week so if any of you people have patience it will all be posted soon…

                             She looked so sad. So lost and sad, something should've just told her that guys like him don't come without a flaw and he had a great flaw, according to her. He had problems with fidelity from what she could tell, but it still hurt. It wasn't that she was in love with the guy. That was far from it. It hurt like that because she had been using him to get over the one she truly cares about and that plan didn't turn out so well. She felt like a loser and a failure and the whole world knew how she was feeling because it was evident on her face, and because of the obvious it made the blood boil in one particular person.

"Quatre… are you ok??" Ami asked her chemistry partner.

"Why??" He smiled at her gently.

"Well, you seem angry and if you squeeze the beaker any harder you're only going to wind up making your hand bleed." She said as he set the beaker down. "I see you've noticed." She glanced in the direction where Mamoru and Serena had been forced to stay as chemistry partners even after he destroyed her mind.

"Uh-huh..." He said with a gentle sigh.

"She told me how you knew each other." Ami said gently while going on with the experiment.

"Oh, Really?? That's nice." 

"Yeah... but one thing puzzles me." Ami said. "Why didn't you ever turn on her like the others??"

"Popularity wasn't something I wanted. Unlike the others I truly value friendship. Usagi was the first friend I had made who wasn't interested in me being rich." He said. "What made things worse is that without even trying…"

"You started to care on a more than best friend level." Ami provided, finishing the last of the experiment.

"I'm sorry for making you do the whole thing…" 

"Don't worry about it. What you should worry about is her… look at her. She's broken from the inside out."

"I knew he'd do it." Quatre said finally cracking the beaker he had grabbed again. "And I told him to be careful with her." He said taking off his protective goggles and left the classroom. The bell rang shortly after signaling the end of the day. Serena walked out of the class and headed straight for the gym. Despite how she was feeling she wouldn't let it interfere with her daily workout... when she got there she saw the last two people she ever expected to see…Rita and Andrew.

"When you said she looked like her world was shattered, I didn't think you meant _this shattered." Rita whispered to Andrew._

"Uhh...Hi." Andrew said and Serena narrowed her eyes at him and he backed up a bit.

"Listen, what we did _was cruel… but we couldn't just tell Mamoru no." Rita said quickly defending herself. Serena gave a look that said 'try again'._

"Ok we could've told him no… but he told us it was because of some clingy girl who he wanted to break up with but didn't want to break her heart so make him seem like the bad guy and have her break up with him." Andrew said. "Only after the plan was already initiated did we know that he was doing it for some petty revenge."

"Revenge??" She finally spoke.

"Yes, something about caring about this girl, Mina I think her name was who wanted Quatre. The day before you and he met Quatre broke her heart and Mamoru figured the best way to get back at him was to break the heart of someone close to Quatre." Andrew explained quickly and Usagi closed her eyes and sighed.

"If he really cared about Mina he shouldn't have wasted good time and energy getting revenge on Quatre but instead he should've been spending time trying to gain Mina's attention." She said. "Obviously he doesn't care enough to make her his number one priority. I'm going to get something to drink, I want you both gone and all will be forgiven." She said leaving the gym unaware of the commotion she would come across.

"I will ask you one more time. What the hell did you do to her?!?" Quatre asked Mamoru trying to hold onto some composure, when he got no answer he pinned him against the lockers while holding his shirt. He ignored the crowd that was starting to gather around the two. Mamoru raised his hand and punched Quatre making him relinquish his hold on him and stand back mildly shocked.

"I don't see what's got you so upset. It's not like she was your girlfriend to start with." Mamoru said making Quatre lower his head and golden strands of his bangs shadowed his eyes. He was right she wasn't his to begin with… but that didn't stop his anger. "For what it's worth I did you a favor. She's so broken now maybe you can finally lose your virginity." He said making a few kids back up instead of laughing like they would if it were anyone else.

"What did you way??" Quatre still had his head lowered only now he was trembling.

"Are you deaf?? You heard me Winner... Maybe if you lost your virginity you'd gain a back bone and ditch the whole childish blushing whenever something excited you." He said and kids backed up more seeing how tightly Quatre had his fists balled up "I mean I made it so that she's an easy target, and if you're lucky maybe you just will get a 'friend with benefits'." Mamoru laughed.

"No one..." Quatre lifted his head a little making the on coming bruise where Mamoru hit him visible. "And I mean no one… hurts one of my friends then talks about them as if they were nothing more than a sex toy." Quatre finally looked Mamoru in the face making Mamoru's laughter cease. He had seen Quatre upset and angry but if you really push his buttons he looks like a mad man out for blood. Before anyone could say anything a hard punch was delivered to Mamoru's face, soon followed by a knee to the gut stunning Mamoru deeply, but Quatre wasn't finished and picked up his head by the black hair that covered Mamoru's empty noggin. "And no one ever hurts the one person I care about in the entire cosmos." He looked him in the face. "I finally got this girl back in my life after four years of worrying if she ever killed herself over the stupid torments kids dished out to her and I refuse to have to wonder if she'll destroy herself over the pain you just dealt her." He slammed his face into the locker behind him and walked away as the crowd parted not wanting to get caught in his fury, but Quatre stopped eventually and looked at her. Immediately his anger diminished watching her eyes shine over in admiration, and he immediately felt embarrassed. She had to have heard what he just said.

"We have to talk…" She said.

"But after we talk…" The voice of Releana Peacecraft rang out. Quatre shrugged and followed Releana knowing that whatever punishment she'd give him he deserved it.


	12. A kiss but why?

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor, nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

A/n: HI!!!!!!! I just realized something.. I'll probably be able to update at least once a week so if any of you people have patience it will all be posted soon…

"You are her aren't you??" The gentle voice of a broken Minako Aino rang out stirring the confused blonde out of her reverie.

"Excuse me??"

"Don't play dumb. I remember even as kids how we used to joke about how much we looked alike... except that your hair was always longer and you were slightly heavier than I." She said making Serena stare back into space.

"You must have me confused with someone who used to be a friend to you." Serena said lowering her head.

"Please hear me out."

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize my training to worship the ground you walk on started today. I punish myself to mental and physical abuse for forgetting your highness."  She said. "Forgive me speaking out of terms but I still believe you have me confused with another…"

"Stop it, Usagi!!!" She screamed beginning to cry. "Don't you see you've won him?!?! You've had me beat since forever and I never have nor will understand why!!!"

"He is not an item to be won." She said sternly.

"Still. He cares about you. If some guy were to break my heart he'd merely provide a shoulder to cry on, but you're special... I mean he banged up the second richest kid in the universe and had no remorse. He could get expelled and I'm sure he'd harm him again if it meant you'd be safe from the cruelty he dealt you."

"I'm sure…" Serena said.

"God you really do fit the part of the dumb blonde." Mina started walking away.

"And so do you. Ditching a perfectly good friend for popularity…" She retorted, making Mina slow in her steps, but then she started running trying to hide the sounds of heartbreak that emitted from her throat.

"Quatre…" Relena kneeled in front of the boy with a bruise forming under his left eye. With a finger she traced the bruise and he winced a bit. "That was very unlike you." She said pulling an ice pack from her desk. She squeezed it making the portable ice pack cold.

"Just tell me my punishment." He took the ice pack and held it to his eye.

"In a moment... Just tell me why you did it."

"Why?? He was asking for it. I've wanted to smash his face up for so long it isn't even funny." Quatre said. "I'm sorry if it startles you but it's true." 

"I sense tension... past tension maybe??" She said and Quatre lowered his eyes. "There had to be a last straw."

"There was… he hurt her." He said growing angry again.

"Her?? As in Usagi??" 

"Yes." Quatre said. "He was forewarned as to not do anything intentionally and he didn't listen. Now are you going to expel me or not??" He watched Releana stare.

"Why would I do such a thing??"

"We all know how you don't take violence lightly…"

"But I make some exceptions and in all the time you've been here you've brought no harm… and Mamoru Chiba was just conceited and needed a good punch to his face." Releana said. "I can't stand him all that much either. Two weeks of suspension sound fair??"

"Fair enough I suppose." He said reaching for the doorknob…

"Oh yeah… And if you wish to prevent anything else like this, I suggest you tell her of your feelings soon." Releana said and he left her office. He saw her leaning against the wall with her hair out of the original style.

"Still here??"

"Yeah…" She said taking a couple of steps towards him. She gave him a swift punch to the gut. "Never ever do something that stupid ever again." She said ask he winced holding his stomach.

"Ok…" He said just before she pressed her lips against his own in a random movement. Shock took over his brain as his heartbeat picked up speed. He wasn't sure when but he only ended up kissing her back. 

"Amara's probably waiting... see you tomorrow." She said suddenly and walked away leaving him very shocked.


	13. Finally out on the table

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor, nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record. I also don't own the songs 'So in love', 'For All Time', and 'Bring it to me' as far as I know Soluna sings those songs.

A/n: Konnichiwa… Oh yeah I'm back and sorry for the EXTRA short chapter… hopefully this one is longer and everything will be out on the table... Ja Ne.

            Quatre Winner was caught somewhere between happiness, a daze, and confusion. The girl he had been in love with for years had just kissed him and he couldn't figure out why. Did she see that he was in love with her, had she found out from someone that he only wanted her to be by his side forever, or maybe she felt whimsical… he wasn't too sure why she did it but he was glad she had done it. A few moments longer with her and he would've probably poured his heart out to her and risked rejection with the typical 'we've been friends and I don't want to ruin what we've got' line.

"Hey Quatre!!!" The voice of Duo Maxwell rang out as Quatre got comfortable on the couch. "I heard you busted up that Mamoru guy!!!"

"Uh-huh…" Quatre said.

"Why would Winner dishonor himself with bringing harm to that… thing??" Wufei's voice came from the kitchen.

"If you don't believe me look at the shiner Mamoru popped him in the beginning!!" Duo nearly yelled. Almost immediately Wufei came from the kitchen and slapped Quatre on the back.

"So Winner has guts anyway." Wufei said.

"Expelled??" Heero asked from the corner of the room

"Two week's suspension." Quatre said simply.

"That's it?!?!"

"Yeah, Releana didn't care too much for Mamoru, it was my first offense, and she kind of understood where it came from."

"That's because Releana's a romantic. Much like Serena." The gentle voice of Ami Mizuno headed from the stairs

"I suppose." Quatre said staring out into space at the simple thought of Serena. God that kiss had made such an impact on his mind he didn't know what to do anymore; and yet all he wanted to kiss her again, just to taste her sweetness once again. He sighed when he realized he was spacing out again and headed upstairs.

"Your back pack's open." Ami noted.

"Thanks…" He said continued up to his room. He turned on the light in the dark room and set his back pack on the bed. He checked to make sure nothing important ever fell out, but it wasn't the part where his books were that was opened… it was one of his smaller pockets and inside was an audio CD. He hadn't seen it before so why was it in his bag?? One glance at the cover let him know who put it there… She did, her handwriting was recognizable anywhere not to mention the little bunny that was drawn in the corner. He looked at it longer then put the CD inside his CD player, and lay down on the bed. A slow song came on first.

_Like a dream, a childhood fantasy. _

_You came to me, swept me off my feet. Like paradise looking in your eyes. _

_You take my breath away, baby I'm here to stay._

_You make me feel special. You're all that I need and more_

_ Fairy tales do come true, Cuz they did when I met you._

_The only time I ever fell I fell for you. _

_Now I'm so in love, so deep in love with you…_

The song slowly faded into another one… a slow one.

_You've been the first in my life… _

_Who has ever made me feel this way..._

_And I will not deny_

_I'm gonna need you right here by my side_

_Baby I can't wait…_

_Come on over baby and let me lead the way._

_And take your breath away_

_Me holding and kissing and loving and touching you_

_Never will be too late _

_To see my self through your eyes_

_Baby I can't wait..._

_Until the day I hear you say:_

_You are mine_

_There's no other one for me keep in mind…_

_You make my life complete…_

That song ended there and one with a slightly faster beat came on… 

_Oh no! _

_There you go again_

_Is so…_

_Trying to pretend._

_I don't know what you, are thinking about me but you_

_Don't know _

_That I feel the same_

_I'm so _

_Tired of playing games…_

_Are you just afraid I won't be feeling you but baby you'll see...?_

_I got what you need and more…_

_But you got to make it yours._

_I got what you want for sure _

_So what are you, baby, waiting for??_

_I already know that you want me but what will it take for you to me _

_'I'm down for to be with you all you got to say is BRING IT TO ME!!..._

_Why are you procrastinating? _

_Leaving me anticipating, _

_I'm down for you to be with you all you got to say it bring it to me!_

            He sat up in his bed wide eyed. And shut off the CD not even bothering to listen to anything else on it. Just those three clips cleared up a lot. He had to go see her and now… They needed to talk… about everything. Their friendship, where it's going, everything.

"I'll be back later." He called rushing down the stairs and out of the door.

"Didn't I tell you the CD in the back pack would work??" Ami asked Duo.

"You did…" Duo said

"Now pay up baka…" She held out her hand and a ten dollar bill was placed in her hand followed by three others from the boys around the room.

"Ripped off by a Onna." Wufei growled and walked away.

            Quatre rushed up to the mansion slightly smaller than the one he grew up in. He saw a motorcycle out front, meaning Amara was there. He had never met the girl before but from Serena' definition of her she should've been a big brother and not a sister. He looked at the door mildly afraid and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a blonde 'guy' answered the door.

"Miss Amara I… presume??" He said between breaths seeing how he ran all the way there. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you??"

"Quatre Rebarba Winner, a pleasure to meet you." A woman with greenish blue hair gently pushed Amara out the way.

"I'm sorry but…"

"No you don't know me yet. I have a performance to play at your family reunion the one for next month. I'm Michelle Kaiou."

"I see…" He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Michelle, I had almost forgotten our reunion next month."

"It's ok... I'm sure with Graduation nearing and Prom you've been a little preoccupied."

"Not really." He said.

"So why are you here??" Amara asked.

"I-uh… Is Usagi-chan home??" He asked making Amara scowl, but before she could say anything Michelle let him inside.

"Of course she is… She's helping her cousin with some new Fashion designs. You know Triste right?? She's the history teacher at your school."

"Yes, I do." Quatre said.

"I'll go get Serena. You be nice, Amara." Michelle said leaving the two in the living room.

"I take it you've known her since before the accident." Amara said suddenly.

"Excuse me??"

"With our parent's. You called her Usagi-chan. I figured you must've known her before the accident."

"Well, yes. My family gave her somewhere nice to be until she was to leave. I stayed by her side the entire time." He said getting a sad look to his own face.

"Is that guilt on your face??" Amara asked. "She's had a rough time from the last time she was here."

 "He wasn't part of the group who hurt me. He was the only one who tried to help me." Usagi's voice reached his ears making him tense up. "He knew mother and father." She said and Amara stood and left the room when she saw Michelle trying to tell her to leave.

"Usagi…" he looked at her but her head was down. Even so he could see she was blushing.

"If this was about me kissing you earlier… it was a whimsical move and..."

"I care about you too..." He blurted out. He shocked himself hearing the words leave his own lips. She looked up at him in shock as well.

"What??" She watched him close his eyes and sighed.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but we were really young and you rarely would let me get too close to you and when you were gone I missed you like crazy. I was almost ready to have Heero search you up so I can see you one more time and…"

"Start over... from the beginning." She sat down next to him.

"I care about you Usagi-chan.  A lot… I always have and I didn't really realized I cared so much until you left. It tore me apart. The more I thought about the times I was with you and you always put yourself down I never thought that way. You were always a teddy bear to me one I wanted to protect from the stupidity and cruelty everyone dealt you. It gave me a reason to be close to you." He said. "When you left I couldn't function properly for a while. Father even sent me to a therapist since I wouldn't open up to anyone. When your letters stopped I was afraid either something happened or you just wanted to forget me. I thought you hated me or something. Then when you and Mamoru became friendly I became angry. I knew he'd do something stupid, but somehow you only saw the good in him like you do with all people. After finding out what he'd done I guess I just snapped and had to do something."

"I see…" She lowered her eyes.

"I almost didn't tell you how I felt until I found this in my bag." He held up the CD. She took it with curiosity all over her face.

"What is this??"

"You don't know??" 

"No… it looks like my handwriting but it isn't… I only recently discovered that Ami can copy handwriting…"

"Are you sure??"

"Positive…"

"Oh god." He literally started to go pale. "I thought it was from… oh god I feel…" He was close to hyperventilating. She put the CD in the radio in the room and the same lyrics played back. He closed his eyes and stood up abruptly when the CD finished.

"Ami should be a psychologist or psychiatrist. She knows me better than I think, emotionally and thoughts wise." She said grabbing his hand. He was still in a state of awe and embarrassment. "She picked those specific lyrics perfectly. That's exactly how I feel about you Q-chan. That's why I kissed you… I really wanted to so I did." She said and he looked at her. "Go home process everything that has happened today and I'll see you in school." She kissed his cheek and he found himself looking at her front door.


	14. Goggles, Scheming and mortification

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor, nor do I own Gundam wing. This will go for all chapters since I hate repeating myself like a broken record.

MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLES! This is the final chapter posted for 2002…. Alright 2003 is coming and I'll be graduating this year... but that's something different all together.  But don't worry; things will still get updated... JA for now!!

            She didn't know what to do anymore. She had tried to apologize to the girl and in return she treated her with such cruelty it isn't even funny. She supposed she deserved it because it was true; she tossed aside a meaningful friendship to be popular, to fit in. Her reflection only made her stare harder and she tried to put her usual bow in her hair, yet for some reason her hand wouldn't function properly.

"Forget the stupid bow." She threw it aside.

"Why are you so tense, Minako??"  Her father asked her breaking her thoughts. She looked at him and sighed.

"You're finally going back to work??"

"I have to, Princess." He sat next to her and brushed stray strands of white hair out of his face. "Moping about her death only will keep the wound open, if I keep moving it will have some time to heal."

"I'm not moping over Mother's death." 

"Then why waste such beauty looking so sad?"

"Me, beautiful?? I'll never be beautiful, mother was beautiful."

"Sure you're beautiful, Princess."

"No I'm not. I'm neither your daughter nor mother's daughter… I can never inherit the odd yet beautiful traits you both have."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He touched her shoulder. "One can have great looks but with a bad personality it makes them ugly. Your Mother was beautiful because she had a great heart. Back when we were in high school I was what you'd call a loser, a nerd, a dork. Luna on the other hand was beautiful, smart, and popular. Her friends, who used to be friends of mine in grade school, had chosen popularity. They turned against me and made fun of me day after day. For a while I thought Luna was just as untrusting as the rest of them, but she was always my friend. Eventually they turned on her for even bothering to hang out with me, the loser, the nerd, the dork. Not once did she ever care though because we enjoyed each other's company."

"Did any of those friends apologize or try to??" Mina asked.

"No, not really, Princess. They were too stuck in their own world of looks and trying to fit in that they had seemed to never have a conscience again." Artemis sighed. "That's what had always made your mother beautiful to me and anyone else who got to know her. She chose her friends properly, she had a conscience and it just was like a light radiating off of her."

"I see…" She stood up. "I better get going to school."

"I'll drive you there." Artemis said. The drive to Peacecraft Academy was a silent one. "I'll see you when I get home, Princess."

"Bye dad." She hugged him and hopped out of the car. She walked over to her usual meeting spot with her friends. "Hey!" She greeted them and they stared at her for a moment.

"Mina, I'm sorry." Lita had been the first to speak up. She was going to say something else but Rei smacked her in the stomach.

"Sorry for what??"

"You mean you don't know??" Rei asked mildly shocked.

"Don't know what??"

"That…" Chad pointed to the roof of the school where two people were sitting on the edge talking and laughing. She shielded her eyes from the sun only to see Usagi and Quatre. A smile reached her face.

"Finally they get their act together…" She murmured softly.

"You mean you don't care??" Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Not really. Usagi and Quatre deserver each other, they always have deserved each other." She lowered her head a bit. "I was just too selfish to see the feelings that were always there between the two."

"Wait, Rewind… did you just say… Usagi as in Blimpie, the fat thing we always made fun of???"

"And were friends with before we ever made fun of her." Mina added.

"That girl, Serena, is actually Usagi??" Ken stared wide eyed for a moment.

"Yeah... I know it's strange but that's her. I mean really look at her." She said. _'Usagi, I promise I will make it all up to you. All the hurt and pain I've dealt you I'll make it all up to you' Her eyes then lay on a guy… one with midnight black hair and icy blue eyes.  __'I know exactly where to start with the apologies.' _

She smiled wickedly.

"Were you serious when you told me you actually felt the way those… lyrics said??"

"Quatre, Would I lie to you??"

"Sure... when you first came back, and I believed you were some strange girl I've never met before."

"Ok…" She said inching her hand over to cover his hand. "…but something this serious is hard to lie about. Especially when I've cared since the eight grade."

"That's funny." He flipped his hand over and laced their fingers. "I'm pretty sure I've loved you since then." He brought the back of her hand to his lips. He smiled seeing her blush a bit.

"What's with the goggles??" She asked about the ones sitting around his neck.  "I've been meaning to ask about those."

"These?? I found them in the attic when I moved out of my father's house. I like them."

"They look like something an old pilot would wear if he were flying an airplane." She said setting her feet back onto the school building,

"I still think they're cool." He said pouting slightly. 

"I didn't say they weren't… I just don't see why you wear them with that outfit in particular." She took them from around his neck and placed them around hers. "Mine now!!!" She said proudly. His next move shocked her though. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and leaned towards her ear.

"Mine." He declared

"Says who??"

"Says me. It's a fair trade, you keep my goggles and I keep you as my girlfriend and anything else I want you to be."

"Will it be hard work??" 

"Not at all... Just don't change one bit." He said smoothing her hair out.

"That, I can do." She said giving him a quick kiss, but her only pulled her back for a longer one. The sound of a ringing bell separated them and they went their separate ways for homeroom. The day went on and Mamoru Chiba was only angry, while Mina schemed, and Serena and Quatre were totally happy. The bell signaling lung rang and Mina was ready to put her plan in action.

"In the end things still work out perfectly for him." Mamoru Chiba said angrily. He could've sworn that Serena had cared about him enough to want to stand by him when Quatre beat the hell out of him. When she would he'd call her pathetic and break her even more than he had and Quatre'd still be suffering because the one he wants wants him and he will continually cause her pain.  He punched a nearby locker angry that his plan didn't work and that Andrew and Rita refuse to help him out with schemes like that again. 

"Mamoru Chiba..." Her angelic voice caught his attention. He looked at her, for a second he mistake her for Serena, but her eyes are bluer. "You are one sweet guy." She said. "No one would go to such lengths to get back at the guy who broke you object of affection's heart. Not to mention get back the one who made him break my heart."

"Who told you that??" He tried to play it cool.

 "Don't worry about it. I know the truth, I might be a blonde but I'm not stupid." She pinned him against the locker. "The plan was ingenious.  It's just so sad you had to sacrifice the time you spent with her when you could've spent it with me." She gently worked at the buttons on his shirt. "Releasing all the tensions of a… hard Day's work."

"But…"

"Shh…" She put a finger to his lips. "It was an original way to grasp my heart, and I must admit... it's a turn on. One hell of a turn on..." She brought his hands and put them on her breasts. He inhaled totally shocked and losing control of his thoughts.

"Don't you want an r-regular relationship to start with?"

"We start one on sex and work from there…" She said stroking his most erogenous area. He was gone, no longer resistant.

"Not in the hall way..." He barely managed out.

"Oh of course not…" She said blindfolding him. She led him into a room. "I was lucky to have found this room. It's an abandoned classroom. No one uses it anymore." She explained pinning him to a large desk which he assumed to be the teacher's desk. She stripped him of his clothing except for his underwear. She tried not laugh at his tighty-whities. "One more thing, Mamoru..."  She ran her tongue over his lips. "… I like to be in control." She said hand-cuffing his hand and taped his mouth shut. She straddled his waist just as the bell rang. "I think I'm too over dressed." She said licking his neck.

"Uh-huh." He said followed by a groan when she stroked his groin one last time. She moved away from him and the classroom door swung open and voices of kids were heard, soon it became silent followed by laughter.

"Ok, Class, settle down Ms. Peacecraft is coming to our class today to speak of, Oh My!!!!" The teacher screamed. Soon the blind fold was removed from his eyes and he met the red faced Releana Peacecraft.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mortification is always fun… Anyway just for one Final time Happy holidays and I will update soon ok… JA!!

P.s. I just recently realized I have WAY too many unfinished fics so if any of you read them and want certain ones finished let me know and I'll work on it ok.. bye!!


	15. Forgiveness Thank You Ami!

"Come on Winner!!! You've got three more to go!!!" The voice of Usagi ran through his mind when he seemed to be slowing down with his pull ups.

"I don't see how you can do forty of these things…" He pulled himself up once more.

"It takes sometime…" She said gently watching him pull himself up once more.

"Yeah.. Yeah."

"It does.. I can do more, but I'm lazy when Amara isn't around." She said. "And forty." She watched him let go and stand letting his arms fall to the side. "Stretch them… they'll hurt worse if you don't." She said stretching out herself.

"I'll do that while I'm getting something to drink." He said walking away from the girl groaning in slight pain.

"Here I thought boys were supposed to be strong." Usagi sighed stretching. 

"Usagi-chan??" Her gentle voice made her pause before continuing with her stretching. She looked as if she were ready to start working out as well.

"Why did you do it, Minako?? To get in my good graces??" Usagi asked.

"Well…"

"Do you think a single prank could make up for all the years of torture you dealt me??" Usagi sighed.

"Well… I uhh…yes."

"I can't believe you." Serena said. "I mean besides the fact he would get expelled and be stuck with blue balls for a bit, one prank won't cut it Minako Aino." Serena turned from her. "There's one other person I wish for you to take care of and then we can talk about forgiveness."

"One other??" Mina asked curiously.

"Yes…. Ami Mizuno. Although her motives were right I don't appreciate being a puppet to get my relationships started." Serena said as Mina raised an eyebrow.

*~*~*~*~*~~*

"Hey!" Duo greeted the two girls.

"Hey, Duo." Usagi and Ami said in sync.

"Quatre's coming he had met his sister Iria outside and he's talking to her."

"'Was' talking to her." Quatre sat down as Usagi finished putting on lip gloss. He leaned in to kiss her but ran his tongue over her lips instead making Duo and Ami stare in shock. Quatre cringed making Usagi laugh.

"It's something Amara sent me from America… it's a sour kind of lip gloss!" 

"Wasn't too bad." He said noticing his goggles sitting on her head like a headband. "I recognize those."

"Really?? I stole them from this really cute boy. He has nice eyes… and really nice hair too."

"Duo!!! I thought you were supposed to be my friend and you're stealing my girlfriend?!?!" Quatre faked anger and Duo placed his hand over Usagi's. 

"I'm sorry Q-man… but she's gorgeous. I couldn't help myself if you know what I mean."

"I do and I'm hurt!!" Ami pouted.

"Oh Ames… you know I didn't mean it."

"Hey!!!" Mina sat at the table earning strange stares from Quatre, Duo, and Ami.

"You made it." Serena said.

"Yeah… It took a lot to convince my father that I wasn't meeting a boy."

"I get the same thing only my older sister Amara does that." 

"Yeah so anyway…how is everyone?"

"Fine…" Ami said slowly.

"Great." Mina looked at Usagi a small nod who only raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"So what are we ordering? I'm starving!!" 

"Is there anything I can get you??" The brunette, known as Lita Kino, said.

"Yes, I would like a burger, fries and large coke!!" Usagi declared quickly.

"Same here… only make mine a cheeseburger." Ami said missing the stare that was sent between the waitress and Mina.

"I'll take one of each!!" Duo said.

"A milkshake will be fine."

"No food??" Usagi asked as Lita walked away trying not to laugh.

"I'm not really hungry..." He said. "…not for food at least." He sent Usagi a suggestive look making everyone but Usagi gape at him.

"Did I hear that??" Duo asked.

"Quatre saying something with a sexual undertone?? I heard it too." Ami said.

"Well I suppose that could be arranged." Serena said bringing more shocked faces. No one was really paying attention to the rope being tied to Ami's chair.

"Ok… you know what change the subject before they decide to do that here!!" Mina said making the other two agree with her.

"So, who's ready for midterms??" Ami asked getting blank stares from everyone.

"Already?!?!" They all exclaimed. 

"Midterms are the middle of the school year."  Serena said.

"…and Prom is only four months away!!" Mina said starting a whole new conversation about dresses and colors and what-not. (*smacks her forehead* I still got to pick out my colors for prom!)

"I think Silver will be great on you Usagi-chan!!" Mina said.

"What color are you wearing Mina?" Usagi asked. 

"To be honest I think it will be orange or something. But I haven't got a clue as to who to go to prom with."

"Well…. Wu-man still doesn't have a date." Duo suggested.

"No... That wouldn't work… but I do think Trowa is really cute!!" Mina said and the two girls began chattering about. Then both girls turned on Ami.

"What color are you wearing to prom??" The asked simultaneously. Ami then realized the question was directed to her and she blushed.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She quickly excused herself. Duo then looked to make sure she was gone.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this??"

"Yes!!!" Serena, Mina and Quatre said.

"I mean really what she did was sneaky and under handed and anything else!!" Serena said.

"But it did get us together." Quatre said.

"And for that Ami deserves a reward." Mina said.

"Blondes are strange." Duo said shaking his head at the three. "I'll keep watch." He watched the door as Lita rushed back and changed something on the lamp above the table. 

"She's coming." Duo said as Lita picked up tray nearby and placed the drinks on the table. 

"Okay I will be back shortly with your orders. Lita said as Ami pulled her chair out triggering something under the table and the chandelier fell just above the table making everyone jump in surprise… Soon it retracted back and tipped something very nasty and foul all over Ami. She screamed drawing all sorts of attention to her and she tripped knocking a waitress over and dropping her tray of food all on the floor. She at on the floor covered in something disgusting and shuddering while apologizing to the waitress.

"Are you okay??" Serena asked in concern.

"I think so…" Ami shuddered again when Serena began laughing. "It's not funny!!"

"Well, Ami, I never got around to thanking you for the mead CD trick you pulled... and thanks to my look-alike over there she inspired me to do it… so. Thank you." Serena said as it all dawned on her. Ami bowed her head.

"Everyone was in on it?? ...Even Duo??"

"Hai." Serena said afraid she'd cry.

"What about the restaurant people??"

"Didn't you notice Lita was our waitress?" Serena asked.

"I see. Well I have one thing to say to say to you, Serena Usagi Tsukino!!"

"What's that??"

"You're Welcome!!!" Ami hugged her with all the slime and everything.

*~*~*~*~

Not as good as I would like this to be but… it'll do for now. More to come soon and more drama to the Q-tra/Usagi Relationship coming soon!


	16. The bottom fell out

                It was already February and Valentine's Day was coming up. He had no clue on what to give her, sure they'd spend the day together at the Valentine's Day concert that goes on every year, but he wanted to get her something special, something out of the ordinary but it expressed how much he truly loved her. He looked over to his blonde haired friend and saw that he too was in a similar predicament. When he finally parked the car he saw the girl of his dreams and her other companions just talking… about prom mostly but that's all.

"You should seriously put you hair up, Usagi-chan. Every time I see you your hair is either in those pigtails or down." Rei suggested.

"I guess so..." She said noticing a Limo pull up to where a crowd of students were. "What's going on over there??"

"I think we're getting three new students." Ami said not looking up from the book she was reading. "Relena was on the stairs with three folders a little while ago." She said just as shrieks erupted form the crowd.

"What's going on over there??" Usagi asked as Relena pushed her way through the crowd. She led the three boys out. One had long black hair in a ponytail and dressed in black pants with a bright red shirt and was dressed in white pants and a sky blue shirt, another had long white hair, and the other had short brown hair was wearing jeans with a white shirt.

"A-are those the…Three Lights?!?!?!" The group of girls minus Usagi said in total awe. Usagi looked at them all with a huge grin. She stood up, cupped her hands like a megaphone, and whistled a very high pitch note several times followed by a low one. The three boys stopped in mid-step and looked around for a moment. The dark haired one cupped his hands and made a similar pitched noise only he started off low then went high. Usagi giggled gently ignoring the strange stares she got from her friends and repeated the first whistling noise and they noticed a blonde waving like crazy. They said something to Relena and walked over that direction. Usagi on the other hand was so excited she ran over to the guys and hugged them all.

"Hey, Odango!!" The tall dark haired one lifted her up into a hug that would possibly give one the idea of there being more than friendship involved.

"Kono yaro." She said making the two others laugh at her. "I totally forgot you guys were coming here this week..." She grinned.

"Such short term memory you have Odango-chan." The white haired ones said.

"Oi... me baka." She looked at her friends. "Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei I want you to meet Seiya, Yaten and Taiki!!" She introduced the girls.

"A Pleasure..." The three males said together.

"And that's Duo with the braid and this one is Quatre." She grabbed Quatre's hand making Seiya look at the two funny before glancing up at the sky.

"We've got to go get our schedules… see you later Odango?" Seiya sighed gently.

"Sure…"  She said and the three guys walked away.

"Usagi, how do you know the Three Lights??"

"That is a surprise." Usagi said as the bell rang. "See you all later!!" She sped off in a random direction.

                As the day went by the Three Lights had their schedules almost exactly the same as Usagi's. Unfortunately this didn't settle well with Quatre when the third day of having the celebrities came around. Usagi had been spending a great deal amount of time reminiscing about childish things they did when she was on earth. They joked about everything and the rest of the group didn't' see a problem with it. He almost felt left out, like he couldn't be around for the major part of her life and laugh and smile knowing exactly what they were talking about… but he didn't and this Seiya character seemed to be way to close to his Usagi for comfort… okay she isn't property but still they were connected emotionally and well he felt like it was being interrupted somehow. At least he still had their workout time together after school.

"Quatre!!!!" Usagi ran down the hallway in her school clothes. 

"What's going on aren't we...?"

"That's what I came to tell you about. I can't work out today… Or for the next two weeks because I promised to help my cousin out for something. It has to do with the Valentine's Day concert."

"Oh…"

"Don't think I'm ditching you."

"No, it's ok. I'll call you later??"

"Sure." She kissed him and sprinted down the hallway. He let out a gentle sigh and went back to the locker room to change into his regular clothes again. 

                While changing his clothes he heard music coming from the gym. He got dressed and decided to follow the music and voices that came with it whenever the music stopped. He opened the gym door and much to his surprise he saw Usagi and Seiya. She had changed into a form fitting outfit and had been doing something and Seiya only laughed at her. She made a face at him and he grabbed her tongue. She bit his hand and shook his hand. She then laughed and he hugged her. He said something in her ear making her blush heavily and a new song started. He grabbed her hand and they started slow dancing in a very intimate and close position.

                Just watching all of that was enough to confuse the life out of him. They had been lightly flirting before and then they were dancing much too close for nothing but friendship. Yet... none of it added up. Usagi wasn't the type to just up and cheat on someone behind their back… Yet he couldn't tell anymore just having Seiya Kou existing at all adds to the confusion…

"It's not like her to just do such a thing." He kept murmuring to himself over and over, but his mind wouldn't allow his heart to believe those words. His heart just felt as if it knew it as coming. Nothing good ever lasts for him and he supposed it was time the relationship ended as well… in heartbreak.


	17. The Bottom Fell Out Pt 2

"She did what?!?!" Duo stared at Quatre. It had taken him a half hour to get what had been keeping Quatre so depressed. "But it doesn't sound like something she'd do." Duo pointed out.

"I know and I considered that but then as I thought about it I only kept coming back to that conclusion."

"Quatre, do you really think Usagi-chan would cheat on you?"

"No…"

"So why are you believing such nonsense??"

"You really want to know why?!? Because ever since that pretty boy came here with all his glitz and glamour he had her attention 99.9% of the time!!"

"And the point one percent??"

"Lunch when she's eating and that couldn't even count because she pays no one any mind when it comes to food!!" Quatre felt like ripping something apart. "I waited for so long and did what I could to be able to even have her heart this way and all down the drain by some pop star who she knows pretty well I might add." Quatre didn't notice his other three roommates come in the door. "It would be nice to just smash his face into a window a few times" He thought mildly sadistically. The three boys stopped and looked at each other mildly shocked by the insanity Quatre proved to have. Then he sighed.

"Feel better now?" Duo asked.

"No!" Quatre said just before leaving the house.

"What's wrong with, Winner??" Wufei asked nearly getting caught in anger crossfire.

"Apparently Usagi has fidelity problems." Duo sighed bring looks of confusion to all of their faces.

"Onna never struck me as the type."

"What happened?" Trowa was curious as well as the all-knowing Heero.

"Well, Usagi canceled on their time at the gym saying something about helping a cousin. Quatre went to go change his clothes so he could come home. He heard music coming from the gym and saw Usagi there with that Seiya guy flirting and dancing… he didn't even bother to see whatever else was going on." Duo said.

"That was sloppy." Trowa said.

"Hnn…" Heero grabbed the laptop he had received from Quatre the past Christmas and left the house as well.

*~*~*~

                The following day Quatre had done his best to avoid Usagi as well as her 'secret love' Seiya Kou. If he took just one glance at the two he'd probably repeat what he had done to Mamoru a little less than two months ago. It tore him to pieces inside just thinking about them holding each other as closely as they had.

"Quatre are you okay??" Ami asked in slight concern.

"Nothing… why??"

"The bell rang... school's over for the day." She cleaned up the beakers from the Chem. experiment.

"Oh…"

"You sure you okay??"

"Positive…" His voice almost quivered in the end.

"Okay then. Uhmm can you do me a favor and tell Duo that I'm VERY sorry but Usagi has asked a favor of me to do. Something to do with helping her cousin and his friend out, I think." She said as Seiya walked up to the girl, Quatre left hiding his anger as much as possible.

"Ready, Mademoiselle??" He offered his hand making her blush.

"Sure… we just got to go get..."

"No problem Taiki's taking care of that." He said as they all walked out of the room. "But Usagi won't be around to practice her part with you all today. Amara and Michelle came back from tour and took her to go see Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji." He said slowly.

"Does Usagi know you went to the funeral??"

"No… I stayed all the way in the back. I wanted to help the little spore out, but that boy was always there. Holding her trying to get her tears to stop even when it seemed like she wouldn't stop..."

"Sounds to me that you need to be the big brother and not the cousin; you have that protective air when it comes to her." Ami told the dark haired boy.

"I know… and if I'm not careful people will find out about that and I've tried to keep her out of the limelight."

"Look at the people that surround her though... A race Car driver, a Super Model, a Violinist, and dating the world's richest boy." Ami entered the gm where Taiki was already plugging in the radio.

"True… That Duo's a lucky guy. Never have I met someone so insightful and caring." He said making her blush once again.

"So, who's ready for a little bit of dancing and a whole lot of fun?" Mina asked a bit too excitedly. "PLACES EVERYONE!!!" She yelled.

                Quatre stared at the bracelet he held in his hands. It was one he had customized for her and for her alone. There was never to be a copy of it. It was a charm bracelet with many charms on it… each of them defining part of her personality and the things he thought to be special about her. There was a sun on it in amber which represented her smiles which sometimes outshined the sun, a rose in a ruby stone because she always loved red roses for as long as he could remember, a key in just gold proving she had the power to unlock any talent in any person, and a moon to prove how her presence always brings comfort much like the light of the moon. He closed his eyes and put the bracelet back in the box and tossed it across his room somewhere not caring where it landed even if he knew the exact place it.

"Usagi…" He looked at the calendar. Seven more days to the day that declares all couples snuggling rights and he'd be avoiding her and the stupid Valentine's Day concert.


	18. The end?

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW or SM belong to me, but here's a new one… White Reflection isn't mine either.. it's a Two-Mix song and the ending of Endless Waltz.

                It was the night before the Valentine's Day concert and Usagi had been slightly upset. For a good amount of time up until now Quatre had been avoiding her. He barely glances at her, when they do talk it's like she's a total stranger to him and worst of all he doesn't even return her calls. She just had to know what was wrong with him and to do that is to talk to him… in person. 

"Hey, Babe!!" Duo's loud voice yelled opening the door.

"Duo, I'm not."

"I missed you!!" He held her in place as the only other person in the living room sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning then." The saddened voice of Quatre said. "Hi Ami."

"Quatre." Serena said muffled by Duo's shirt. When the coast was clear Duo let her go with a frown set on his usually happy features. "Why did you even bother to come here after you put his heart through a grinder??" He said earning a perplexed face from her.

"Put his heart through a… what are you talking about Duo Maxwell?!?" She pushed him aside and walked into the house only to be jerked back by her wrist. "Duo Maxwell if you don't…" She turned but saw Heero holding onto to her. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Don't go up there as irate as you are."

"I am not irate… just slightly confused." She sighed sitting on the couch of the living room. "Do either you know why he's been avoiding me?" She said unaware of the two additions to the room.

"He thinks you cheated on him." Duo blurted out as she looked up horrified.

"I-I'd never do that." She looked at them.

"The day you told him you were canceling the after school thing for your 'cousin' he found you and Seiya in the gym flirting…"

"Flirting?!?" She seemed ready to gag at the simple thought. "God do you know how gross it is trying to just put me and Seiya together!!" She declared. "Man if I and he ever got together our kids would be retarded from how close our genes are."

"So it's confirmed??" Heero asked.

"Yes!!" She said. "Seiya Kou is my cousin!!" She said holding her stomach. "You made me sick for a moment." She groaned.

"But all of the closeness…."

"Cousin stuff…" She shrugged. "Besides I think Seiya has the hotts for Mina anyway!" She said but sat up. "Wait Quatre just thought I had fidelity problems?!?" She said as the two boys looked at each other. "So he can't trust me!!" She nearly screamed. "God I worked so hard to have the surprise set up and he can't trust me!!" She stood up exasperated. "Thank you for clearing things up for me." She stuck her nose up in the air walking past Trowa who had been listening from the kitchen. Without hesitation Trowa followed her with long strides he caught up with her at the end of the walkway. 

"Serena…" He grabbed her wrist. "What's going on?"

"The all knowing Trowa should know."  She bowed her head knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. "Seiya was going to pass the limelight over to girls and me tomorrow night at the concert. The five of us would be in the spotlight." She said. We were going to perform for everyone. I wanted him to be there."

"I'll make sure he comes." Trowa supplied.

"I don't even know you and you're still nice to me…" She said.

"I know you well enough to know why Quatre cares about you." He said and she just walked away without a single goodbye. Trowa looked up at the house seeing the dark room that would be lighted signaling Quatre was very well awake. 

*~*~*~*~*~

"He thought what?!?!" Rei gaped at Serena and the news they had heard from the girl who was almost in a fit of tears.

"But that's silly…" Seiya shook his head that was free of the ponytail as of now. 

"Apparently he doesn't know that and… honestly I feel hurt and betrayed that he doesn't trust me!!" She lowered her head allowing her bangs to hide her eyes.

"I'm going to show that boy a piece of my mind!" Lita rolled up the sleeves to her sequined shirt.

"Don't bother… I'm pretty sure he isn't here." 

"He'll be here… Duo and the other guys are coming." Ami said.

"Then he'll probably leave by time we go on." 

"You mean you're still doing it??" Yaten asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure... it's Valentine's Day and even if mine has gone sour." She looked up at the others forcing a grin through. "GO!! Enjoy the fair until show time!!" She added before leaving them all behind. They looked after her retreating form with wry looks. Yaten and Taiki looked at each other with a short nod. 

"We'll be back." Taiki said.

"Come on… Let's go find Usagi." Mina grabbed Seiya's hand while his black hair waved behind him.

"Well, let's try to enjoy ourselves I guess..." Ami said as Rei and Lita nodded and they left the stage area with their long coats on making sure their clothes were covered.

"Alright… this is where I bid you adieu." Duo said as Ami approached the group of five.

"Hi, guys." Ami grinned at them all. "Glad you could all make it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hnn…."

"…."

"Nice to see you, Ami." 

"You as well, Quatre…"  Ami nodded. "I hope you ALL will be staying for the concert. It's a real treat."

"The Three Lights performing... real treat, indeed Onna."

"Just stick around… and you might find some surprising news." She laughed dragging Duo away.

"That was strange." Wufei looked after them.

"Indeed." Trowa added his say in the whole thing. Just at that moment Usagi walked by in her coat looking completely broken. The three remaining guys looked at Quatre who just then walked away in another direction with his eyes closed. Inside he was hurting real bad but the pain was replaced by anger as he saw Minako Aino dragging the one and only Seiya Kou. 

"Seiya… Where could she be??"

"Mina, calm down Serena's hurt, not suicidal… she'll be fine." Seiya said almost guiltily. "Besides she promised to be there so we'll wait an hour and then if she doesn't show we'll find her." He finally calmed down the twin of his oh so lovable cousin. Both people then walked away unaware of the irate blonde who was being restrained by his remaining friends.

"You have no idea what you want, do you?" Trowa asked the blonde who was struggling against his grip, and fairing very well too. "You get upset with Usagi for supposedly cheating on you, then you walk away seeing her walk away being completely broken and now you're ready to bash the guy's face in."

"He broke her heart…" Quatre said with a sigh. _'I can't seem to let go…'_

"Are you sure about that?" Heero piped up.

"What do you mean?." 

"Are you sure he broke her heart? For some reason when it comes to her some other guy broke her heart. You never seem to notice that when you two have problems she is always getting hurt…"Wufei said and the three boys let him go. Quatre watched them leave him behind and he sprinted off to find Usagi. Constantly glancing at his watch and seeing members of their group with their dates but in long coats. After an hour he couldn't find her but instead ran into the crowd heading to the Concert. Before he could blink he got dragged into the place by the one he didn't expect to see here… Dorothy Catalonia. When they stopped moving he gave her a funny stare and she laughed.

"What are you doing here??"

"Quatre, have you forgotten the tradition you and I have yet to break?" She said and he felt his stomach sink. God he had been so wrapped with his feelings with Usagi he totally forgot that Dorothy was coming to spend the entire weekend with him. Before it had been Quatre, Usagi and Dorothy but for some reason or another the two girls could never get along and it definitely wasn't because Usagi was a bit hefty. 

"I guess I've been a bit…Preoccupied." He supplied an answer to the girl. Before anything else could be exchanged Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had come on stage earning screams form the crowd.

"Student's of Peacecraft Academy, Are you ready for some music?!?!" The three guys asked earning more admiration from the crowd. "Well, you'll have a bit more to wait!" They replied getting disappointed groans from the students. "Right now… I Seiya Kou will be passing the mic off to the one person most of you ignore but I know and love… She has yet to find her calling and well."

"Seiya you're babbling." Taiki muttered but Seiya didn't stop talking.

"I present to you… Planetary Moon!!!" Seiya said getting smacked in the head by his comrades and they left the stage. It went dark and a song began and the song started. In the Back of the stage a girl with short blue hair had been lighted up wearing a blue shirt and pants covered in sequins that sparkled as she moved gracefully and slowly, then to her right a hot tempered priestess in training was lighted up and started moving in a similar manner with the red sequins moving, Soon followed was a blonde superstar Wanna-be in an orange outfit, then a martial artist girl in forest green, followed by another blonde in all pink. The girls opened their mouths as words from a song that used to be her favorite rang out… White Reflection. Before he could blink Serena stepped up and opened her mouth to sing the words he knew in verbatim.
    
    _I feel your love reflection_
    
    _In your eyes as they gaze back into mine_
    
    _Writing a distant, neverending story_
    
    He closed his eyes as the words left her lips. No sooner the music picked up speed and the movements of the girls picked up as well. The stage was then full of the lights flashing from the girls' outfits. Why did she have to pick a song that applied to them in more ways than one?? He knew she picked it because well… let's face it it's made by a Japanese group and she was the only Japanese girl in the group… After an apology to Dorothy and a promise to see her tomorrow afternoon he left the concert only pausing when he heard the next verse.

_As if throwing off the sadness and pain, _

_I flap my wings,_

_and__ in my heart, I spread wide_

_the__ wings of courage that you've given to me…_


	19. Use your imagination

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me, but here's a new one… White Reflection isn't mine either... it's a Two-Mix song and the ending of Endless Waltz.

"Quatre are you okay??" the voice of Dorothy had to stir him out of his thoughts once again. He should be paying more attention to the girl in front of him because she was leaving in a few hours, but he was focused on what had happened almost a week ago at the Valentine's Day concert… he was living proof of that Trowa had said to him the day he first saw Usagi and Mamoru together: 'Jealousy makes a man stupid and feeble to his true nature.' 

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're fine again because you've been out of it for sometime now. Now what's wrong?"

"Listen… it's something I have to work out myself."

"Your broke someone's heart didn't you??" Dorothy pinched his cheek in a playful manner. "Come on… Quatre just tell me you'll probably feel better."

"I think I ruined the best relationship I could ever have." He said.

"What did you do?"

"I got jealous."

"Well it happens…"

"…but you don't get it! I just made assumptions. A few weeks ago she introduced me to a guy she knew. Then she cancelled our plans to spend time with her cousin and I lost my head when I saw her with him. I figured she had been lying to me and I don't know how but she found out my assumptions and we haven't been talking since."

"Where did you learn mistrust, Quatre??" 

"I…" His words trailed when he saw Michelle and Hotaru enter the restaurant with panic written all over their faces. Both females spotted him and seemed to be contemplating who the girl he was with was. Finally both women approached the table. 

"Hi…" Hotaru said to the girl. "If you don't mind we need to borrow him for a moment." She said missing the gaping stare on her. Quatre followed both women to a few tables away. "Don't tell me she's the reason why Usagi won't talk to or about you!!" 

"Hotaru!!" Michelle scolded and Quatre sighed.

"No that's not why…"

"Listen we're not worried about why… truth is we want to know if you know where she is."

"Huh??"

"Serena never came home after the concert. We've been searching for her frantically but we can't find her anywhere." Michelle looked ready to break down in tears. Quatre on the other hand was at a loss.

                She stared out the window looking at the happy people walk by as the sun began to quickly set. Why hadn't she gone home?  She doesn't know herself but… she knew that she needed to think she sighed and looked at the goggles in her possession. She was going to have to return them eventually, meaning she would have to see him and if she knew him well enough he'd want to talk to her about the situation and what was there to talk about? It's as plain as day he didn't trust her to be true to him and that was that.

"Odango!!" The voice of Seiya Kou knocked on the bedroom door.

"Enter…" She said realizing it came out in a way that would mark her as friend with Heero Yui. "Come in…" She replaced the last statement and the boy poked his head in the door.

"Michelle called again…" He said. "She was crying…"

"I was going home anyway… I got my thoughts together."

"Anything you want to talk about for now then?" A white haired young man poked his head in just under Seiya's.

"Are all three off you out there??" She asked just as the third head popped through before they all fell in the door and all over each other making her laugh before she caught a glimpse of the setting sun. "You've all been nice…" She sighed.

"Well you were always nice to us." Yaten pointed out while smoothing out his white locks.

"Yeah well I was hoping for a moment on stage…" She smiled at the three guys. She grabbed the goggles. "I'll return this shirt whenever I get it washed Yaten." She pulled on her shoes and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

                Within moments she found herself outside of the house he shared with the others… If she was lucky one of the others would answer the door. She raised her hand to knock on the door but only lowered it. She closed her eyes trying to gain back her nerve and all she could see was the night of the concert. He was near the front of the stage with Dorothy… could she do it? Well maybe the doorbell will work just as well. She was ready to ring the bell but just pulled her hand back completely just as it started to rain… hard.

"Why can't you do it?" A voice made her jump. She turned around and saw him standing there with his hands in his pocket just allowing the water to slide down his face where his hair was starting to stick to. She didn't answer him and they stood there looking at each other. He then approached her with his eyes lowered to open the door. "No one would've answered anyway... they all went out. Want to come in?"

"I just came to return these." She held the object out him and his eyes closed completely.

"Why??"

"Because they're yours aren't they??"

"I mean you're telling me it's over… why?" He slicked his wet hair back and out of his face.

"Quatre…" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Since I came back there's been nothing but complications between us." He finally looked at her.

"And I'm sorry for that."

"I just want to know what happened to that great boy I used to know. He rarely got jealous and he trusted just about everyone… and honestly I don't think you know what happened to him."  She sat on the couch knowing she wouldn't be able to walk away from the conversation.

"Time happened to him." 

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes a lot of sense to me!" He said. "When we were fourteen I never imagined you leaving the Cinq Kingdom. I always thought I had four years to tell you that I was in love with you before we'd separate for college. Then that day came and you did leave, I sent you letters and you wrote back... but one day they just stopped. For some reason I felt like I'd never see you again unless I searched for you myself. Then you just re appeared and…"

"Everything changed yeah I know the story…" She said hastily.

"No you don't. During those four years I learned a lot of things… for once everything was in perspective. It was those four years that I became aware of the harsh realities of the world. It was then I realized if you want something you have to work for it and fidelity is a rare thing." he paused.  "Before I actually went firing off at the mouth that night when I told you how I felt I began to doubt everything. I mean here we are old friend who haven't seen each other in almost four years and you were gorgeous. I saw no reason for you to ever care about me anyway and that hurt. Then Mamoru came into the picture and I felt like maybe I didn't have a chance with you at all! I even tried warning you he was no good but you were just too involved with him. I never trusted Mamoru and the fact that you were with him despite my warnings drove me crazy. Then when I finally had you in my life…"

"You were afraid I'd up and leave?!?!" She asked. "That's not like me!!"

"Yeah well it wasn't like my mother to do and she did!!"

"What??" 

"The same year you left my mother left our home to be with a guy she introduced as distant family to us. Apparently the guy wasn't related to her because it was also uncovered that she was having an affair with him. Not once did I ever dream that could happen but it did."

"Quatre we're only eighteen. It could happen and I'm not saying it will but all you can do is trust me when I tell you something." She said gently and he stood up and ran upstairs saying something about coming right back. Almost immediately the electricity flickered before turning off completely and she could've sworn she heard something behind her. "Q-Quatre??" She questioned in the dark feeling her hear speed up. She stood up trying to find either the stairs or the doorway; she found the stairs first and ran up them. "Quatre, Where are you??" She asked not receiving an answer. "Winner, if you're behind this I will personally kill you!!" She kept walking and feeling the wall for a door. She found one slightly open. "Quatre??" She reached to push it open but it opened before she could touch it and she stumbled backwards.

"Usagi??" A light from a flashlight shone on her. "Are you okay??" He asked finding himself on the floor after she swept his feet from under him.

"Don't scare me like that again!!" She sighed. "The electricity went out." Her voice nearly whimpered as she grabbed his hand. 

"Come on." He helped her up and they went into the room he came out of. Once inside she could see a couple of candles had been lit. "The electricity is out on the entire block." He pointed to the window.

"Right…" She said uneasily and sat on the bed.

"You're still afraid of the dark??" He asked lighting several more candles.

"Maybe…" She looked up at the ceiling. "Is this your room??"

"Yeah, it is." Those were the only words that sounded for a few moments.

"Why'd you leave me downstairs so suddenly??" She broke the unusual silence.

"I came to find something."

"You knew the electricity was going out?!?"

"No I didn't know. It was the thing I was going to give you for Valentine's Day. Probably has little value coming from me, now, but I can't keep it." He glanced at the box on the table near his bed and she opened it. Her jaw dropped as she sat up to get a good look at it.

"It's beautiful…" She looked at it. "Quatre you know I'm a sucker for jewelry." She looked at him. "Come help me put it on!" She giggled happily almost as if they hadn't had problems previously. He smiled and sat next to her and hinged the charm bracelet around her wrist. As soon as that had been done she hugged him. "Listen to my words… We're young so let's just take things as they come, Okay??"

"Okay…" He said meeting her gaze before boldly placing a kiss on her forehead. She returned the favor with a gentle kiss on his lips followed by a more involved one.

*~*~*~*


	20. Four and a half years later

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me, but here's a new one…  Anyway this was gonna be the sequel to it but as I thought about it just make it one fic and the title will make more sense. Sorry for it being short but this is only to prove some of the later Drama coming.

                She stared at a book full of nothing but pictures in it. A small smile couldn't help but grace the features that had matured a bit over time but was still reasonably young. She looked at the happy faces of five teenage girls on a stage in glittery outfits. She even remembered the song they had been singing… White Reflection. She turned the page again and the picture of her and her first love came into view. She remembered when they had decided to call it quits with the relationship. When they were going off to colleges at least four shuttles rides apart… and that was only an estimate because she was going back to earth and he was going farther out into space.

                Again she turned the page and saw a picture of her wearing one of his shirts… it was the same night they had made up after the mistrust thing. That was the night she had given herself to him fully and completely and Duo had a fit when he had run in hoping Quatre would protect him from Wufei only to find a sleeping and very naked couple in the bed. Of course that much was hidden from Amara because the woman would've had a fit if she knew about that.

"Serena??" The voice of her boyfriend of three years broke her concentration. "Are you okay??"

"What, Mel-Chan." She smiled at the boy she had met the same year she graduated from college. He was into science which reminded her of Ami for a little bit. At first she thought nothing of the friendship they developed mostly because at first he wore these thick and dorky glasses, but when he got rid of them and was sporting a pair of contacts she had begun to see the potential he had. Sure it was a bit superficial, but it was just she never got to notice what beautiful eyes he had.

"I was just wondering what your friends are like... you know the couple getting married."

"They are the most unusual couple you'll ever see. You see Ami is a total bookworm and is still in school finishing up her doctoring Degree... Duo on the other hand is now the proud owner of his own store. In high school Duo was a total slacker and Ami was an over achiever."

"Interesting… and your other friends."

"Well, there's Mina who you met the day we went to Seiya's concert. Rei is still training to be a Miko and Lita just opened her restaurant. We all had our dreams and had achieved most of them."

"What was y ours at the time??"

"To find the right man in my life to marry one day…" She closed the photo album and grabbed her carry on at the shuttle stopped. "Come on… Everyone is probably waiting for us!!" 

"Leave to Usagi to be late…" Rei sighed looking at her watch for the millionth time. She then glanced at her other friends as nostalgia took place in her heart. Mina and Seiya had been together still and they were the world's cutest singing couple, Lita and Ken had broken up and she is now dating Trowa, Rei herself is still involved with her good-for nothing-boyfriend Chad, and Ami was the first to be married,

"Well she did have to take the flight from Earth." Heero pointed out. "And that shuttle was delayed."

"Hey, Buddy, are you nervous about seeing Usagi-Chan again??" Duo slapped Quatre on the back.

"Not really." Quatre lied. Honestly he was a nervous wreck. He had recently met a girl her name was Naru, but he called her Molly and things were going well. Suddenly this wedding comes up and everyone is being paired up for Ami and Duo's wedding and he hadn't been in contact with Serena for almost five years…

"She's here!!!" The voice of Minako Aino rang out as she was the first to spring out of her seat in no time a loud thud was heard followed by the sound of luggage hitting floor as well as groans.

"Does the energy ever fade Mina??"

"No…" The sound of Mina groaning made the group laugh at the sight. Serena was sitting on the floor and both blondes were close to being K.O.'d

"Are you okay, Bunny??" The voice of a male brought everyone's attention to him. He had wild brown hair and a kind of dorky look to him, but really nice eyes.

"Hai Umino-chan..." She leaned against him dizzily.

"Great Mina you nearly killed the Maid of Honor…" Lita shook her head.

"Huh?!?!" Serena snapped out of it. "Maid of Honor?!?!"


	21. awkwardness

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me, but here's a new one…  Anyway this was gonna be the sequel to it but as I thought about it just make it one fic and the title will make more sense. Sorry for it being short but this is only to prove some of the later Drama coming.

"Oh My Gosh, Ami, you should've told me I'd be Maid of Honor. I would've come sooner to help you pick out everything and…" Serena rambled.

"Don't worry. I knew you'd eventually show up and your aunt designed the bridesmaid dresses as well as my dress." Ami pulled her into the room and showed her the dresses.

"They're beautiful…" Serena gasped. She looked at the bridesmaid dresses. They were a very light blue dress with spaghetti straps with sequins all over. The material was of silk meant to flow like water when worn. "And your dress??"

"That is a surprise… I vowed to show NO ONE the dress until the day of the wedding."

"Not even me??" Serena gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Especially you! We have been rehearsing the wedding as close as possible with everyone present and I'm mad at you."

"Oh, Ami-Chan!!" Serena hugged her from behind. "I would've come sooner but I had to wait for my vacation time to come." She said.

"I know… but I'm glad you could come. I don't think I could've gone through the wedding without my best and truest friend." She said looked at Serena with her blue eyes welling up with tears. "If you really must know the day you and I met I was returning every single book I borrowed from the library so my mom wouldn't have to do it. I'm not sure if you noticed but that day I had a huge back pack on because I was gonna clean out my locker… That evening I wanted to end it all." She said making Serena gape.

"Why?? You had so much going on for you."

"Name one…"

"You were smart…"

"But smart didn't gain me many friends… I only had Quatre and he was only nice to me because he felt bad for me. He took pity on me but we never really spoke like true friends." She lowered her head mildly ashamed. "I was ignored and was pretty much a loner. The only people who spoke to me were those who wanted to copy my homework. I felt lost. I knew where I wanted to go in life but I had no one to really support me especially since my mom was never home." She paused momentarily. "I always felt like it was just me against the world… and the world seemed to be full of mean girls like Mina, so I saw no true point in my life. Then I met you and you were so nice to me and I thought maybe I could hold off for another night just to get to know you better… then I just kept putting it off for other nights and…"

"You became the most beautiful and sweetest friend I could ever have!!" Serena hugged the girl.

"So… Umino, what do you do??" Mina broke the VERY awkward silence that filled the air as soon as Serena and Ami left.

"Call me Melvin, Umino is what Bunny just decided to call me one day." He paused remembering the question directed at him. "Actually I am head of a research facility at Winner Enterprises in L.A." He said.

"Did you say Winner Enterprises??" Quatre spoke up suddenly.

"Well, that's awesome... he works at one of your many facilities Q-man!" Duo smacked the blonde on his back.

"You are Quatre Winner??" Umino spoke up mildly shocked.

"Yes…"

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you, sir." 

"He has an annoying voice." Lita said making the girls nod.

"I'm sure…" Quatre said stiffly just before his cell phone rang. "Just a moment…" He excused himself from the group. At that moment Umino's watch beeped. Suddenly he got up and walked away.

"Oh my gosh I soo remember that… I can't believe you managed to get Quatre and Duo in on that prank!!" Ami said.

"Don't forget Lita and Mina too. I remember all the green goo you were covered in!!"  Serena laughed making Duo, Mina and Lita shake their heads.

"That was fun to set up though." Mina said with a sigh. "So I take it that we're going to start practicing??"

"No!!!" Ami and Serena said together. "We've got to feed her/my stomach!!"

"Uhmmm… which restaurant are we going to?" Quatre asked.

"Why not go to my restaurant… Tears of Jupiter. I wouldn't mind cooking for you guys!!" Lita said enthusiastically.

"Well, Naru wants to come…" Quatre said and everyone looked slightly hesitant.

"She could come, I guess." Lita said and everyone but Serena gave weary nods.

"Great!" He said then returned to his phone conversation and hung up.

"Naru??" Serena asked.

"Quatre's new girlfriend… When she talks she talks non-stop…" Rei whispered to Serena.

"Oh… okay, I suppose."

"You're not upset??" Mina asked.

"Over what?" She asked innocently.

"Forget it." Rei said as Melvin entered the room with a trail of toilet paper on his shoe. Everyone giggled slightly.

"Umino-chan… you have something on your foot." Serena pointed at his shoe.

"I know the bathroom is nice man, but there's no need for souvenirs." Duo joked with him.

"Actually that was no souvenir. I wish to point out that the floor was slightly moist when I walked in possibly bonding the tissue to the moist surface of my shoe."

 "Well, I guess we should go get some food." Duo suggested and the group separated to their different cars. "Is it me or is that guy way to…"

"Square?" Ami finished his question. "I don't know… it might be because everyone in the group was hoping that things between Serena and Quatre would pick up from where they left off, but with both of them seeing other people now…"

"Yeah, Yeah." Duo parked his car and they got out to regroup inside the restaurant. On the way inside of the restaurant one of Serena's old Klutz attacks came into play and she tripped and slammed into Quatre.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Quatre tried stabling her as soon as she stood but winced.

"I think I can take it from here." Umino gave Quatre a cold jealous stare before lifting Serena up. "I think you've been gaining weight my sunshine princess."  He walked on almost struggling with her weight.

"I could help if you like??" Quatre offered.

"I think with the distance left to travel and my level of strength I should be able to get her inside and settled on a chair." Melvin stopped outside the door frozen. "Or not…" Melvin said.

"I can stand." Serena sighed and Melvin set her down not noticing her wince when her ankle hit the ground. She got inside and sat down at the table as another girl entered the room.

"Quatre!" The girl hugged him and he returned the hug. She stood on tip toe and saw over his shoulder.

"Molly?!?!"

"Serena?!?!"


	22. Doubts

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me, but here's a new one…  Anyway this was gonna be the sequel to it but as I thought about it just make it one fic and the title will make more sense. Sorry for it being short but this is only to prove some of the later Drama coming.

"Oh my gosh!!! You haven't changed within the past three years!!!" Molly hugged the girl.

"Neither have you. How's your mother?" The two females began gabbing away at the mouth.

"She's doing a lot better now thank goodness."

"Then you should've come back to Phi Omega Zeta!!!" Serena said. "You could've easily gotten back in."

"I know but the rush thing just gets annoying sometimes." Molly said.

"Wait Phi Omega Zeta... as in a sorority??" Mina asked.

"Yeah… Molly and I met during rush." Serena explained. "We both made it but she had to leave…" She said.

                The two girls explained how they met for a brief moment became friends. Soon everyone was eating and Serena and Molly reminisced about the days they had back in college which later turned into high school memories from the entire group. After a while it was time for everyone to get on with their lives and everyone began to leave with an agreement to meet the next day to rehearse the wedding. Everyone left but Molly insisted that both she and Quatre show Serena and Melvin around the colony.

"Wow that's very interesting." Melvin found interesting.

"Why does this remind me of the time my aunt tried taking the entire history class to the museum the one time we went to the history expo??" Serena sighed.

"Because this is not only the same colony but the same museum..." Quatre pointed out making Serena blush and laugh. "You'll never change…" He smiled shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that??" Serena demanded.

"For the fifteen years I've known you, you've been scatter brained."

"Fifteen years??" Molly and Melvin were now interested.

"I never told you I knew this guy/girl since first grade??" Serena and Quatre told Melvin and Molly at the same time before looking at each other. "Jinx!!!" They laughed at each other.

"No…" They both replied before turning jealous eyes at the other person.

"Just friends for that long??" Melvin kept eyeing Quatre.

"I plead the fifth because anything that I say now will be used against me." Serena crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm surprised you know meaning of the phrase…" Quatre said getting kicked in the butt.

"You're so mean!!!!" Serena laughed easing the awkward tension that had been between the two. "Umino, he called me stupid!!!" She pretended to cry.  Umino seemed indifferent about her actions and was more focused on the rich man.

"You know I think I want some ice cream…" Molly said breaking up the silliness between her boyfriend and her friend. "I and Serena can sit here while you two nice guys go get it!" Molly said pulling Serena to a bench as the guys walked off. "So knowing each other for fifteen years, you and Quatre must've had some close moments."

"Close? Are you asking if we were ever intimate or have ever dated??"  Serena went off into a slow flashback of the night she and Quatre had spent it together. That evening had built a strange bond between them and tearing that bond by going to college had torn her apart on the inside.

"Yeah!!!" Molly said.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you if we did or didn't." Her face gave away nothing.

"So you did…"

"I'm not admitting or denying anything because with the way you think Molly if I say we didn't you'd begin to wonder what's wrong with him and if we did you'd begin to wonder how close was the relationship and if there were a chance that we could still get together." Serena still didn't allow her voice or face to give away anything. "So I can't tell you anything!!

"…." Molly was unsure how to make of this but had little time to think about it because the boys came back in the same awkward silence they had left with.

"Serena, I think we should be going now." Melvin said. "I still have to send over my paper work to the facility."

"Sure… See you tomorrow, Quatre!!" Serena smiled taking her ice cream and walked away.

"Sure… Bye." Quatre smiled a bit before escorting Molly to her car then retreating back to his own.

"Okay Places everyone!!!" Mina yelled as everyone lined up. The way everything was that Lita and Trowa would walk down the aisle together as well as Mina and Heero, Rei and Wufei, and Serena and Quatre would lead since they were the best Man and Maid of Honor. The music started and Serena and Quatre looped their arms together and walked down the aisle followed by the others. They rushed through the ceremony seeing how it was only practice.

"What's got you on cloud nine?" Molly asked Serena who was currently off in a day dream. 

"Huh??" She nearly face faulted as all eyes turned to her. "No!!! Just that Today is a special day!" She sat back in a chair.

"Seems like another ordinary Thursday…" Duo said as all girls covered their mouths.

"Oh my gosh!!!!" They squealed all together. She stood as something was tossed in her direction. She caught it and looked at the box. "Thanks Q-chan!!!" 

"Girls day out!!" They declared grabbing Serena. "See you guys later!!" They took off out the door.

"What was that, Winner???" Wufei asked.

"A birthday gift…" Quatre replied with ease and every girl stood.

 "So I guess it's just us guys!!!" Duo grinned meaning he was about to bring up his favorite subject…. Sex.

"Maxwell, I don't wanna hear it."

"Well you're lucky Chang Wufei you're not the target today… Our new friend Melvin is." Duo put the spotlight on Melvin who was completely lost.

"Duo, I don't think you should." Quatre tried speaking up only to be ignored.

"So, Melvin…" Duo draped his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"So, Duo…"

"You and Serena sleep together yet??" He said making Melvin tense in shock.

"W-well… n-not really."

"Are you kidding me? How long have you two been together??"

"For about three years…" 

"And you two haven't done the vertical limbo yet??" 

"It's horizontal…" The other guys corrected Duo.

"Whatever, the question still stands."

"Well, I guess we never really discussed it…"

"Melvin, Melvin, Melvin… You don't discuss that kind of thing. The mood has got to be right… the setting perfect."

"What about…?"

"Don't let Heero and Trowa's quiet appearance fool you and Wu-man has had his share every now and again."

"But what about…"

"Q-man?!?! Please he was the first out of all to lose his virginity!" Duo practically yelled.

"Duo, Really I don't think you should…"

"I mean one could imagine the things I saw!!!" Duo shuddered while ignoring Melvin at the moment.

"Duo…." Quatre felt himself growing uncomfortable… not so much as because Melvin was in the room. It had been the fact that the evening he had spent with her had been the best night of his life and many times over he wondered would it be as great now as it had been then.

"I'm serious! I had managed to piss of the Chinese man about being moody like a girl on her monthly and he was gonna kill me and I ran into Quatre's room thinking it would be safe especially since it as almost noon and what do I see? Clothes stung all over the floor and burned out candles all over the dresser and two very naked people in the bed and covers on the other side of the bed." Duo poked at his eyes. "Bad images… must … vanish!!" He hit the floor hard.

"Winner, go get a stick…" Wufei smirked as Duo got up.

"You are a moody Chinese man like a girl on her monthly…." Duo said dashing out the door only to be followed by Wufei.

"I'm going to head out…" Quatre stood and grabbed his belongings before leaving without a glance at Melvin. One into his car he let out a sigh and started it up. That had been almost five years ago… but why were the images burning up his hormones much like they had then? "No…" He told himself as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts that followed. What if he had transferred against his father's wishes would it be him and her getting married right about now? "No Time has gone by and we both have moved on…and that's that." He told himself, but why did it feel as if they shouldn't have moved on like that? Why did it feel as if Molly wouldn't ever measure up to the relationship they ever had…


	23. Drunken Desire?

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me

"Okay…" Mina stood to get the attention of the group who had just finished rehearsal for the day. "Since Serena's Birthday was last week and the wedding is next week I say to make it one big final group thing and go out partying!!!" She announced getting immediate agreement from Duo Maxwell.

"That sounds like a smashing idea!!" he tried faking a British Accent making everyone in the room laugh.

"Great!!! And I know a really great bar around here." Mina declared. 

"It's a great idea… I just wanna go home and change..." 

"Yeah I don't want to stay in my priestess robes all day you know…" Rei said.

"And I thought Serena was the one who was late half the time." Ami pointed out.

"I wasn't late… I was caught up with my chores that by time I realized what time it was I would've been late." Rei blushed.

"So we'll meet there around eight…" Heero concluded and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll show up around nine… I forgot Umino has to go back to work Tuesday and he still has to finish some paper work." Serena declared and Melvin nodded in agreement.

"Alright then… see you then!" Mina said as Serena and Melvin left the building. 

"Well, see everyone later!!" Ami said and everyone packed up their stuff and left.

"Are you sure you have everything packed up and set, Umino??" Serena asked.

"Yes, and with an hour to spare…" The boy said putting eye drops in his contacts while his girlfriend scanned the room. She had her back towards him when he put the drops in his bag. He took a deep breath and approached his love of three years from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped a little bit by the gesture.

"Umino-chan??" 

"I could think of a nice way to spend the hour before going back." He whispered in her ear making her raise her eyebrow in shock.

"Really??" 

"Yeah…" He kissed just below her ear earning a slight gasp. She turned to look at him.

"I don't know what brought on this sudden attitude, but I like it." She said backing up towards the bed on the other side of the room, but as luck would have it they tripped over his suitcases left in the middle of the floor. "Kuso!!" She groaned.

"Are you okay??" He looked at her with full concern.

"Umino, I trip on a regular basis; I'll be fine. I'm not the one bleeding…" She touched his lip and showed him what she meant, unfortunately she forgot he can't stand the sight of blood and he fainted. "Oops…." She said and got up to grab a rag to clean up the blood on his lip and the new cut on the side of his face.

                She sighed again for the millionth time since Umino had passed out at the sight of his own blood. She shrugged and walked onto the dance floor only to be yanked around by a raven haired girl. No Sooner she was at the table where everyone was engrossed in a conversation.

"What's going on??"

"Duo and Ami had started a conversation on the whole double standards people have. You know if two girls were making out no big deal but as soon as two guys do the world is grossed out." Quatre provided.

"I'm serious as soon as two girls express any sexual activity most of the room will stop to watched but if two guys did it no big deal." Ami said. "A Few people will stop and look but not nearly as much as it would for two girls." 

"I doubt it!!" Duo said missing the glance between Mina and Serena. "Everyone would stare just completely different reactions!!!"

"We'll prove that theory for you!" Both blondes said together.

"Huh?" Everyone was shocked.

"We can prove that theory. Mina and I and you can pick any two guys." Serena volunteered shaking her hair free of the pony tail she had it in. Mina and Serena really looked like twins now.

"You can't be serious." Lita said watching Serena stand and offer her hand.

"Mina is a girl who loves and audience and me…. A Sorority sister, it should be fun!" She said as Mina grabbed her hand and the two ran and got up on the bar of the club just as another song came on a fast paced one. Almost immediately they began moving in sync in a very sexual manner. No sooner many guy stopped to stare and girls were looking at them shaking their heads and smacking their boyfriend. In the middle of the song both girls were taken off the bar and dragged to their seat.

"It was just getting good, Rei!!" Mina pouted.

"I'm sure it was good look at the poor guys over here!" She pointed to the group and all of them had their heads down to hide the blushes across their faces.

"Ah… Gomen ne minna-chan." Both girls laughed.

                Time went on and the group danced and talked and drank. Then the drinking eventually turned into a drinking game which was fun for just about anyone who participate, namely the guys and one sorority girl. This was surprising because she was only tipsy after a few drinks. When the night ended the girl still had the case of the giggles and none of them trusted her to get home. So being the nice person he is, and since he didn't have his car for the night, Quatre offered to drive her home.

"You know I'm not lightheaded anymore…" She said leaning her head against the window.

"Then let me drive since I don't have my car for the night…"

"Why not??" 

"Because Iria smashed hers up and borrowed mine." He said.

"How is she anyway??"

"She's doing well… She is getting married next year."

"That is so sweet!" Serena declared. "Everyone is getting married!! I wanna get married."

"Think Melvin is going to ask??"

"I can't marry him!!!!!!" She nearly screamed.

"Why not??"

"He's nice and it's nice being with him for the time being but any time I try to be 'romantic' with him he always has to work, and if he's not working he asleep. Trying to get intimate with the guy is like taking on mission impossible." She sighed. "I appreciate the fact that he tried, but one clumsy move and his lips start bleeding and he faints." She said and he laughed. "I'm glad you weren't that clumsy our first time." She sighed as the air became heavy with silence. Quatre sighed.

"We were already sitting on the bed that night though." He added before sucking on his lower lip.

"Yeah… true." She sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel she was staying at. "Aren't you going home??"

"I'll call Rashid or Abdul; I just want to make sure you're okay…" He got out the car the same time she had and she walked away just fine.

"I'm okay... really!!!" She got on the elevator and leaned against the wall, I am so going to have a headache major tomorrow."  She nearly stumbled getting out of the elevator to her room; she opened the door and landed in Quatre's arms. She stayed there longer than she preferred but stayed. "You smell good." She admitted before looking up into his face. She stood up on her own before frowning at him. "Is there something on my face??" She said before he suddenly just leaned down to kiss her.


	24. Destined Love

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me

                He wasn't sure what made him do what he had done, but he had this unbearable urge to kiss her just then. And despite the fact that he was with her ex-sorority sister and she was with that guy who worked for his company, it just felt right to be with her again. He felt her resist him and that stung like something gripping his heart and squeezing with all it's might, but then she slowly returned the gesture before resisting once again.

"This… Isn't right."  She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, before she closed them again. "It feels right, but that doesn't make it right." 

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan." He said feeling that maybe he should just back away.

"You should be, I mean Melvin just left to finish some work with a promise to return Thursday night and Molly…" She shook her head.

"I know and I couldn't-" He never got the chance to finish his sentence because she in turn kissed him.  They stood out in the hallway that way for sometime.

"Wait until you get in the room…" Someone said walking past the two breaking the moment completely. She lowered her head before turning to go inside of her room.

"Oyasumi…" She whispered before closing the door and leaning on it. She sighed hearing his footsteps get softer against the carpet and the sounds of him dialing up a number on his cell phone. 'It wasn't right and I still did it… but why??'

                The Final rehearsal of the Wedding had gone by so fast it was nothing more than a blur to her. She barely was able to make out any of the words or music that had been played. All she knew was that Melvin was coming back this evening and the night he left she had been completely ready and willing to cheat on him. She almost didn't acknowledge the fact when they told her that the rehearsal was over the time being and that they should arrive early the next morning. She sat down on the front steps of the church and sighed.

"Hey!" The voice of her mirror image broke her thought of concentration. She looked up at the girl and saw that the group of girls had been sitting there. She sighed and went back to her thoughts.

"Okay, what happened?" They asked in unison.

"I feel guilty… but then I don't." She sighed gently. "It just felt so right, but poor Melvin…"

"Rewind way back to what happened, Odango??" The priestess said.

"I kissed Quatre…" She said turning her gaze towards the street where traffic was quickly building up.

"So??" Lita asked.

"I just feel really bad because I've been with Melvin for three years…"

"And you've known Quatre for fifteen." Mina pointed out.

"And dated for almost a year."

"But almost a year doesn't measure up to three years and I know for a fact Melvin has been faithful to me."

"Serena, honey, That's because he's a dork." Lita said bluntly.

"The first day we meet him he walks out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe." Rei said. "You're an outgoing kind of girl and maybe you was remembering the fun times you had with Q-chan way back when in high school."

"Or maybe they have that kind of love that withstands time and were meant to be together since day one!" Mina went off into a day dream.

"Mina…." All the girls groaned at once.

"I'm serious… think about it." Mina said. "We all knew each other for fifteen years, minus Ami, for the first part of that time Serena was a bit overweight. She and Quatre then had a great friendship going despite my mean ways. She left and he was miserable, she came back and he became jealous over that Darien guy then you finally got together. If you two hadn't decided to go to two different colleges with miles of space between you I bet you both would be getting married right now."

"That's true." Lita agreed. "You two had a lot of hardships to even have gotten together when you did. Sometimes I'd wish I had a relationship like that and well, I always did think you two would meet again by fate and get back together…"

"But…"

"Serena, if you really cared about Melvin you wouldn't have kissed Quatre. Besides you stopped calling Melvin Umino-chan." Ami pointed out making Serena inwardly gasp. She let out a final sigh and stood.

"I have to pick him up from the spaceport." She walked away in a somber mood. she got inside of her car and headed off.

"You didn't bang her?!?!" Duo asked getting smacked by Wufei. 

"No, I didn't 'bang her'." Quatre practically rolled his eyes at the boy.

"So you just got the tongue action??" Duo asked getting smacked again.

"That's what the man said."

"I don't know why I did it, but I did."

"Maybe you're still in love with her." One of the rare full sentences came out of Trowa's mouth made everyone stare.

"It's possible." Heero agreed.

"Yeah I mean I've never seen a couple withstand all the drama you two have been through. Maybe you two were fated from the very beginning!!!" Duo practically yelled and the blonde stayed in complete silence unable to respond to that.


	25. Revenge

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me

"Serena??"  Mina ran around the church looking for the maid of honor. The wedding reception was starting soon and the girl was missing. "Serena, where in the world is that stupid girl! Think Mina, Think…." She paced around the room and placed her hand on the banister of the stairs and saw the stairs still were going upward and at the top was a door. Mina followed the stairs and saw both Quatre and Trowa talking.

"Why not just break it off with Molly?" 

"I don't know if I can do it. You know how girls can get if you leave them for their friend…"

"Does she know that you two were together?" Trowa asked.

"No, she doesn't. I never told her because we spoke of past relationships and the one me and Serena had been special despite all the problems we had."

"That's probably because you actually had true feelings for Serena."

"I know but…"

"But what? Look at you… A business man at the age of twenty-three, in everything else you've got it all together. You've had it all together… even back then you knew exactly what you wanted to do and where you wanted to go?"

"If that's so why did I begin to second guess that in the middle of freshman year at college?" Quatre said as the Limo with the new bride and groom got out. "The reception is starting…" He said and Mina walked up the stairs acting innocent.

"Have you seen Serena?" She asked.

"I think she went to the top Balcony…" Trowa said.

"Thanks!!" Mina grinned and grabbed her dress as to not step on it and she rushed up the stairs. She got to the stairs and saw Serena pressed against the wall mostly almost as if she were watching something happening. "Seren-"

"Shh!" Serena hushed her before motioning for her to come closer. 

"What are you doing??"

"Look!" She backed up and Mina looked at what she had been looking at. Melvin and Molly talking…

"Why did we ever break up, Molly?"

"You were more concerned with your job than me."

"You know that wasn't true." He protested and she gave him a funny look. "Well, maybe a little but I was about to be promoted."

"Your promotion was more important than me needing support when my mom got sick?!?!"

"I didn't know until after you left."

"I'm sure… not to mention you wasted no time getting together with Serena."

"Don't even go there." Melvin sighed. "I'm just wondering if I missed out on anything with my stupidity." The silence between them was heavy.

"I… Melvin I really do miss you though." She pointed out grabbing his hand. "You were always too smart for me and slightly annoying at times but I do love you still. Melvin, for the past three years I've loved you .I mean, Serena of all people to be with you chose Serena."

"She's a wonderful person... just not what I need." Melvin stopped Molly from backstabbing the girl he had grown to care for... in a sense. "You're what I need." He kissed the palm of her hand. "Back then, now, and forever." He pulled her close for a crushing, yet very loving kiss… a way in which he had never dared to kiss Serena.

"And here I was feeling so guilty over a lousy kiss." Serena walked away some.

"Lousy??"

"Well it wasn't lousy but still. They've been pressuring me and Quatre to spill if we were ever together and…" Serena smirked meaning she had a plan brewing in her mind. "Umino-Chan, Where are you??" She called knowing she'd break up the moment the two were having. "Umino, are you in here??"

"What are you thinking, Usagi??" Mina whispered but the door opened.

"I told you we'd find Umino in here in time for the Reception, Minako." Serena hugged him before grabbing his hand. "Let's go!" 

*~*~*~*~*~  
"ALRIGHT!!!"  Mina grabbed the mic from its stand. "It's time to throw the Garter Belt!!! Can we get the newly weds to the center floor??" Mina asked as Ami had been seated in a chair and everyone laughed trying to anticipate what Duo would do. "On the count of three he will remove it… one... two… three!!" Mina yelled as Duo's head disappeared under the wedding gown making Ami blush heavily and everyone else gape. When his head reappeared he was sliding the garter down her leg. He finally took it off and did a little happy dance and Heero Turned Duo around and angled him... "Ah! Duo you'll never change… Okay Single men on the floor!! That means unmarried men on the floor!" She gave everyone time to be convinced to go. "Okay ready? One... Two… Three!!" Duo tossed the garter away and amazingly it landed on Quatre's blonde head.

"That was odd." Quatre said shaking his head and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Alright ladies onto the floor…" She yanked the blue haired girl onto the stage ready to toss the bouquet. She put the mic down and gathered with the crowd as they counted together. The bouquet was tossed and caught by Serena who was sitting on the very tall Trowa's shoulders. She laughed like a kid when she got down and jumped up and down. No one was really sore about it because well, it was Serena and they expected to be at her wedding first.

"Alright, you two know the tradition!" Duo teased the two and Serena sat in the chair making sure to lock eyes with 'Umino'. She was so caught up in her thoughts she jumped a bit when she felt the garter being slid up her own leg. She looked at Quatre and his head looked like it was going to pop off. 

"Ahhh you immature thing you… you've seen more than just my leg before!" Serena whispered when they stood up for the picture.

"I know but…" He looked at her and she stood on tip toe and planted a gentle kiss on him, but walked away and out of the hall before anything could be said to her.


	26. Time Changes people

Disclaimer: You know the typical neither GW nor SM belongs to me

"Serena, Where are you?" Melvin walked into the hotel room looking for his girlfriend. At the time he was much more than mad, he was furious.

"I'm in the bedroom!" He heard her voice call. He walked in there to find her in her underwear, which made his eyebrow quirk momentarily but his anger not forgotten. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"When?" She took her signature style out and held her hair up as if trying to decide what to do with it.

"At the reception, with that guy and the kiss…"

"Oh that!" She walked into the closet and came back with two dresses and stood in front of the mirror.

"Yes, That! What the hell were you thinking doing that in public in front of everyone?!?!"

"So you wanted me to do it on the top floor balcony, right?" She asked turning her eyes towards him, then back at the mirror seeing deciding between which of the two dresses to wear.

"I don't want you to do it at all!" He said. "I mean you yourself said nothing was between the two of you and you pull a stunt like this."

"I think I'll wear this one!" She pulls a dress that resembled a shirt more over her head and it stopped mid thigh but was cut low and showed a lot of cleavage. "No, this won't work."  She yanked the dress over her head. "You know maybe this one will work better!" She pulled on a white halter dress. "Perfect." She pulled on her shoes.

"Serena, you aren't listening like always!"

"Would you stop trying to guilt me, Melvin? I didn't do that to you?"

"I have nothing to be guilty over!"

"Not even after kissing Molly?" She asked making him freeze. "You are such a hypocrite, Melvin! I mean both you and Molly hassled Quatre and me on whether we had a romantic relationship and you two had one!" She turned to leave and Melvin grabbed her shoulders before kissing one. She remained still in his grip, but very still.

"I'm sorry…" He said she turned to him with her eyes holding sympathy. 

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I left Quatre behind after college. This wouldn't have happened if I had just followed my heart." She looked him in the eyes. "I think it would be best if we saw other people. It's not you it's me, but in the end I think we should stay as friends." She told him making him smile.

"So what do I do now?" 

"Follow your heart it never steers you wrong, whatever happens, happens." She said grabbing her jacket and left the hotel room. She drove around town for a little bit before finding her way to one of the many Winner Mansions in the universe. She approached the gate after parking her car and rang the bell.

"Yes?" A familiar voice spoke into the speaker as she shivered when the temperature obviously dropped around her.

"Hello this is a Miss Serena Usagi Tsukino and I am looking for a Mr. Quatre Rebarba Winner is he available?" She put up a British accent which was only hidden by her Japanese accent. Abdul laughed. 

"It's been a while since I've hear that beautiful voice." He said as the gates opened and she walked up to the front door and hugged the older man. "I always knew you'd turn out beautiful Usagi."

"You're just saying that." She laughed. "Did Quatre come back from the wedding yet?"

"Yes he did he came back about twenty minutes ago. Although why are you here this late?" Abdul looked at the clock that read ten-thirty.

"Late? I just got out of college and I've been out way later than this, Mr. Abdul." She said. "So where is he?"

"I'll inform him of your arrival."

"Don't! I wanna surprise him!"

"He's in the library up those start to the right pass seven corridors then a left and you can't miss the big doors" Abdul said.

"Thanks Abdul!" Usagi said running up the stairs.

"Those two should've been married ages ago." One of the other Maguanacs said and Abdul nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…" She slowly opened the doors to the library and Saw Quatre sitting behind hi desk and thin framed glasses on. She crinkled her nose a bit before taking off her shoes and closing the door behind her. She went behind several shelves of books and took the long way around. When she finally snuck up behind him she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him to kiss his cheek. "How long have you been wearing glasses?" She asked after he jumped.

"When did you get here??" He spun his chair towards her

"Ten minutes ago I think."

"I meant to ask why you are here." He shook his head.

"I came to be with you." She set herself comfortable in his lap before kissing him unexpectedly. He pushed her back surprised by the aggressiveness that her kiss held. He liked it but this is Serena… kind gentle, usually cautious Serena. "What about Melvin?"

"Just shut up." She pulled him for another aggressive kiss. He placed his hands on her shoulder while sinking into her but resisted once more. 

"Serena."

"We're through it wasn't working. He wouldn't even sleep with me. Three long years I've been deprived and I really don't care about Molly at this moment. So stop working and give me a little bit of your precious time and I'll be gone from your life."

"Who said I wanted you gone?" His voice came out in a whisper to hide the desire that she was encouraging. She looked at him with a smile.

"We'll figure the details out later…."

"But Serena…"

"You talk too much!" She kissed him sealing off any objections for the final time.

*~*~*~*~*~

"What do I have to say about Usagi?" Quatre looked at the camera that had been stuck in his face thanks to Duo.

"Come on I don't have years worth of film." Duo groaned.

"Usagi's dangerous to the heart." He said. "For the first seven years I've known her she hated herself and don't try to console her on that because she always felt she was too fat for anyone. I think then I attempted to say I loved her once or twice. Then she disappears for four years and comes back only to play games with my head now that she was thin and rarely gave anyone the chance to tell her you loved her. Then when we did get together she was being secretive spending time with some knucklehead making me believe she was cheating on me! Then we made up but only to separate for another four and a half years. She came back with a boyfriend and it was painfully obvious they weren't meant for each other. Then I go to kiss her she turns me down, and then kisses me in front of EVERYONE at Duo and Ami's wedding only to come back and use that night."

"Is there anything else?"

"The Woman is EVIL! She puts your heart through the grinder and tortured you in every aspect possible. Stay away from her she's a living succubus. A creature that sucks the life out of men…" He kept talking only to be tackled from behind.

"A Succubus, Mr. Winner?"  She had him pinned under her body while her hand clasped his throat lightly.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said. "You and your friends are all succubuses for all you've done to me throughout these long years!" He said tossing Serena off to the side and took off running from the group of girls that was now chasing him.

"Those two must have the best sex life." Duo said shutting off the camera. 

"She's wild and he's playful… the perfect mix for the perfect married couple." Trowa said as a splash was heard from outside the mansion and five girls came back in laughing and soaking wet.

"That was awesome." Mina laughed wringing her hair out.

"So, Serena, when are you going to tell Quatre?"

"Tell Quatre what?" Quatre dragged himself inside the mansion.

"Martini's anyone?" One of the maids came in with a tray for the entire group of friends.

"Anyone want mine?" Serena offered before asking the maid to bring something non-alcoholic.

"Oh my Gosh, you can't be serious!" Rei, Lita and Rei gasped at the same time.

"What?" Mina was lost… she was off in space for a bit.

"How far along are you?" Rei asked.

"Well according to the test about three months." Serena said.

"What?" Quatre finally got the water to stop running in his ear.

"You're going to be a dad, Q-man!" Duo slapped him on the back.

"So will you!" Ami said taking a towel form the maid and dried her hair without looking at Duo.

"Huh?" Duo froze.

"You'll be a dad as well." Seiya pointed out from his spot next to Amara and Michelle.

"About that…" The other girls glanced at each other making everyone sweat drop.

"You can't all be pregnant!" Amara exclaimed.

"I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm a child myself!" Duo yelled.

"You'll be fine. You've matured more than you think" Ami said.

"Care to test that theory?" Duo nearly yelled.

"Trust us when we say that Duo. Time has a way of changing people I mean look at Usagi and Quatre they changed from best friends to a happily married couple." Ami said. "They didn't know how much they cared about each other until outside invaders showed up. You'll be fine." She said as the words went in one ear and out the other of Duo Maxwell. 

"I can't be a dad!!!!"

*~*~*~

*Sighs* Yes, this is the end of this fic there is no way I can continue this one so we'll leave it at that. How long has id been since I actually finished a fic?? Ah oh well anyway I wanna ask you guys if there is any one of the fics I do have up here you want finished. This is democracy people so the one with the most votes will get done first… bye for now!


End file.
